Maybe You Will Remember
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: Pregnant and alone, Hermione uses the help of an old acquaintance to find out what happened to her husband in these still dark times of the Wizarding World just five years after the war. Romance, lies, deceit, and a back story all follow. Please read and review! :)
1. The Meeting

**_UPDATED AND ALTERED! I will post the next chapter ASAP :) R&amp;R!_**

Nothing was going to stop Hermione. Her parents had tried to convince her otherwise and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had offered their own opinions about the matter. She was not going to listen. Not this time. She was angry that Ron had not told her about his job at the Ministry. Not two weeks earlier, she and Ron had engaged in an incredibly heated argument about how much he was hiding from her.

Hermione sighed and went to take the screaming kettle off of the stove top and gathered a cup for her tea. She recalled the argument. It was still vivid in her mind. She smoothed her dress over her burgeoning belly and just as she set out the tea cup, honey, milk, and tea pot on the tray, there was a firm knock at the door.

Hermione waddled over to the front door from the kitchen. "Just a moment!" She Said loudly. She moved down the foyer to the door and opened it. "You!" She exclaimed. She was certainly not expecting to see the wizard standing before her- dark coal-black suit, neatly combed and ridiculously blonde hair with a smirk of a grin. He had slight stubble, those steel blue eyes looking back at her not with anger or disgust but with a warm and somewhat amused twinkle. Draco Malfoy.

"Mrs. Weasley?" It took Hermione this much to realize that there was another older wizard standing next to Malfoy. He was dressed similarly and his face looked rather stern, serious, and gruff. Hermione nodded. "I am she." She hesitated as the two looked at the expectantly on the stoop of her porch. "Uh, yes… Please come in." She stepped aside, her polite gestures meant for the older gentleman, not Draco. She was flushed with embarrassment at her blatant 'greeting' at her childhood annoyance.

She led the way to a quaint and tidy lounge area and the two sat down while Hermione managed to bring the tray in from the kitchen and serve the tea. She sat down on a fluffy couch which was across to comfortable chairs in which the men were seated. The only piece of furniture between them was a highly polished cherry wood coffee table.

Hermione found herself blushing when she noticed Malfoy's eyes drop to her belly. "Well, let's get on with it, Mrs. Weasley. Let me start off by saying that we do not usually do this sort of thing in the manner to which you acquired, but seeing as you are indeed eight months along, I believe it was for the best, especially since things are still… adjusting to the changes in the outside world. The war may have ended two years ago, but the aftermath still remains as I am sure you're privy to."

"Yes, sir."

The man shifted in his seat. "My name is Gabriel Willis and I am the secretary for the Head of the Department of Missing Person's. I am here because you wrote saying your husband, Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, has been missing for a week and four days now, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Willis gestured to Mr. Malfoy. "Sir, your comment."

Malfoy was sitting casually in his chair, one leg lying over his knee, arms resting on the chair's supports and himself rather slumped into the chair sipping his tea- no milk, lemon, and no sugar, please, Granger. Why he still called her that was the least of her concerns, but the way he was behaving in front of his older superior was enough to make her wrinkle her nose in annoyance. Now, he slowly sat up, his hands laced a crown, elbows still on the armrest, and his legs planted firmly on the ground. Hermione straightened up. She was ready for anything. He was not going to get the best of her. She wouldn't have even allowed him in if the fact that he was with Mr. Willis, let alone at her front door, hadn't stunned her so greatly.

"Granger," he stated, "I am the Head of the Department of Missing Person's." He said this boldly and with a smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Then I suppose I will be getting no aid from you in finding my husband." Malfoy chuckled and lay back comfortably in the chair. "Nonsense, I am more than happy to help," His voice sugary. "But we need to ask a few questions first. What events led up to your husband's disappearance?"

Hermione scowled, "Events?"

"Yes, what happened a few hours, days or even, weeks prior that might provide us with reason as to why your husband left?"

Hermione took his question seriously. She thought for a moment. "Since the end of the war, Ron had been fine. He was never incredibly open with me about his life or whereabouts as much as he was with Harry, but he began being less introverted with his feelings, desires, and activities when we properly started dating." She eyed Malfoy who was listening attentively. He was obviously not the same immature, foolish boy he had once been, at least not completely the same. Not only was this evident in his appearance- which was far more handsome than and as stylish as his younger self- but also in his behavior. His eyes still danced with mischief a few times since she'd let him and Willis in, but otherwise, he acted particularly adult.

Hermione continued, "After we married a year ago, he desperately wanted to have a baby. I didn't want one so soon. We were living in London at the time and I was working in the Magical Law Department at the Ministry. I had been there for only three years by this time after returning to school and having a baby would mean quitting my job to tend to the child at least for a few years until it started school and I could return to work. But Ron was insistent and he proceeded to tell me how this choice was a good one." She looked down at the floor. "This may be relevant to his disappearance because since we married, he always seemed so rushed with everything. We moved, bought this house, got me pregnant… then we started fighting."

"Was it ever physical?" Malfoy's voice sounded almost concerned and Hermione looked up at him curiously at his unexpected remark.

"No, no he would never hit me. He would just yell. Occasionally he would break something, but only after I left the room. One day after a horrible fight he came into the bedroom and told me that he needed to get away for a while. He needed some time to think."

"Were you separating?"

"He told me that was not his intention; he was merely trying to 'figure out what was best for us'."

"So, the fights were primarily about himself and his lack of control?" Willis guessed with an eyebrow raised.

"It was more like he was trying to justify something. He had a shorter temper and he was very private and the day he left, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. He said he would write or floo me, but he never did. It has been two weeks. I was starting to get worried. He promised to send me his address and where he would be going but never did. I am afraid something happened."

"He left you alone like this?" Malfoy looked somewhat annoyed if not disgusted.

Hermione flushed. "Yes," she admitted. "I was going to go out and find him myself," she said ever so boldly, the independent witch she was. "But I am not stupid, I have nothing to go on, and I am too…" She gestured to her belly.

Willis nodded. "Okay. We have your husband on file and some contacts from his family. We suggest you go and stay with them." Hermione shook her head. "I would, but they live too far away. My other alternative his Harry Potter and his wife Ginny but they live even further and already have a son and another child on the way. I would just be a burden."

"Apparate?" Malfoy suggested.

"I can't. I have been restricted to simple, non-magical transportation. It's too risky when carrying a child."

Malfoy nodded, looked at Willis and gestured to the files sitting on the coffee table. Willis collected them and Malfoy stood up. "Pack what things you need and accompany us to London. We will find a temporary lodging for you. It was not right of Weasley to leave you here alone like this during this time, but that is beside the point. As Mr. Willis said it is still quite dangerous out there."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I too am a Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."

"Not really." He replied as he turned to walk down the hall towards the kitchen where he had seen Hermione come out of earlier. "You were never 'Weasley material'.

**_Hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! :)_**


	2. Don't Make Me Stay Alone

Hermione had not disregarded what Malfoy had said but instead used her wand to quickly pack, lock up the house, and leave a note- perhaps Ron would Return- as well as make herself a to do list. It had taken at least fifteen minutes of persuading and a formal Ministry order for the stubborn woman to leave her home. She relented and gathered her things. Malfoy had hailed a car to take them. "Willis, you go by floo, no need for both of us to be late for the 4 o'clock meeting."

Willis agreed and bowed his head to Hermione. "Please do not hesitate to contact me, but for certain, I will contact you in case of any potential links or indications of your husband's whereabouts."

"Thank you," Hermione swallowed. She could feel Malfoy's eyes looking down at her. He had always been taller but for some reason, she felt so small and helpless next to him. A wave of dizziness washed over her and her vision blurred slightly. "Granger? Granger!"

Hermione clutched her belly and wiped her brow. It took her a moment to realize that a hand had wrapped itself around her left arm and another was rest on the large of her back.

"I'm okay, Mr. Malfoy. Please…" Mr. Malfoy? She had to be ill.

"Do you need some water?"

"No, no I'll be fine. " Hermione nodded and found that she was indeed feeling much better as if it was a strange, freak occurrence. One she had never felt before. Mentally, she was alarmed. "I think it is just the heat is all."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he waved his wand for Hermione's bags to go into the trunk of the car he had sent for. Hermione was surprised when she got a look at the car. It was a Rolls Royce for certain but she was unsure as to why there was no driver and why Malfoy just happened to have this car.

He seemed to have read her thoughts and smirked. "Mine, Granger. Surprisingly, I have learned the Muggle art of driving. I have no need to really but since the Ministry now works peacefully with Muggles and more and more Muggle items are being introduced into the wizarding world, I have decided to get one. They're actually quite amusing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head but found herself slightly amused by Malfoy's evident enthusiasm towards the luxurious car. He stepped around it and opened the door after helping Hermione down the porch steps. "I am sure your parents despise this." Hermione said, fearing to look the almost charming wizard in the eye. His demeanor was so incredibly different she was beginning to feel an incredible sense of distrust. It could be a trap; luring her into an impending doom.

"They aren't around. They left the UK shortly after the war as they were branded as outcasts." He held the car door open for her but Hermione shook her head in distrust and backed up a bit. "How do I know I can trust you? What if you are an impostor and you are using some form of dark magic to impersonate the Ministry and Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you did something to Ron!" Idiot. Great way to make a potentially evil wizard confess to anything. And if she didn't trust him, why had she agreed to go? Honestly, the fear of being left alone in this vast open space without her husband was far more terrifying to her. She hadn't much of a choice.

Draco scowled and looked semi-confused at Hermione's reaction. "I have showed you my Ministry badge," he displayed it again, "and you do know people can change."

Hermione folded her arms over the belly and narrowed her eyes, "Tell me something only Malfoy would know."

He thought for a moment. "Well we have never actually been alone together… I can't really think of anything else."

"Good enough," Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes in annoyance then promptly climbed in. "If you were not Draco you would have taken some event from Draco's life that you had interrogated him about and used one of them. Only the real Draco would know that this is the only time we have ever been together." She was trying to convince herself that it was valid more so than convincing him of her point.

Draco scoffed. "Whatever."

He closed the door and slipped into the other side of the car and began driving. "It will be about an hour's drive, might as well relax." He offered as Hermione tensed in the car. "You've ridden in one of these before, right?" He asked.

"Well yes but never driven by a wizard…" Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. He watched her thoughtfully. She was beautiful. Her skin glowed despite the dull sadness in her normally bright brown eyes. Her hair was soft and wavy and the long locks were tied back in a messy bun. Her dress was stretched out over her large belly and her hand with a simple diamond ring was gently placed over the large mound beneath the dress. She looked less tense when Draco looked away. "Relax, will you? I'm not here to hurt you."

She whirled to look at him, "I know. That is why I'm nervous. The old Malfoy I knew would never behave towards a mudblood in the way that you are now."

"First off, call me 'Draco'; I prefer the sound of that. Second, do away with that word," he ordered as he turned down into a main road. "I haven't used that word since the war." He changed the subject instantly. "Why do you and Weasel-bee live in a Muggle suburb?"

"It was his desire."

"Naturally. You're different too."

"Because I am respecting the opinion of my husband?" She asked her voice edgy.

"No," Draco replied calmly. "Because the Granger I knew was just as stubborn and independent as she is now, but was also never a pushover, no matter whom it was."

"Things change when you're married," Hermione replied in a defensive tone.

"I guess," he hesitated, "But I don't think it was love that made you change for him."

Hermione's mouth was agape. "Well then Dumbledore, what do you think it was."

Draco looked right at her, "Fear."

…

The car pulled up to a hotel in London, a fine but rather inexpensive one affordable for Hermione. She stepped out of the car with the help of Draco and he picked up her bags by hand since they were in a non-magical part of the city.

Hermione looked up at the enormous building before them and shuddered. She didn't really want to be alone anymore. It was bad enough having been alone in her home and now she felt helpless. She was only here in London to manage the affairs of her missing husband and she was to do it alone. She knew that being closer to the Ministry and nearer to the main center of the wizarding world was better but she did not like being by herself and having to collect her thoughts alone. She would have to do it though and she only needed to gather her courage and relax. She could do this. She had been self-reliant and efficient for most of her life even with the love of her parents and friends. Now was no different. Except that now she was truly by herself. No Harry or Ginny. No Ron or Weasley's and her parents were on vacation and she wasn't quite sure how to contact them. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She started panicking and found herself getting more emotional than she'd ever intended in front of another person, let alone Draco Malfoy. Pregnancy hormones had kicked in, making the emotions worsen.

She had almost forgotten he was there however before she felt a hand slip into hers. "Hermione," a soft voice said. "It is going to be okay." She lifted her head, trying to drain the tears back into her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She whimpered quietly. "I suppose I'll be going then." She went to take her bags from him but Draco shook his head. "Come stay with me instead." He offered, yet there was hesitation in his voice.

Hermione looked into his face with amazement and was obviously taken aback. "What?"

"You heard." He chided. "Stop acting so surprised. I am not a total jerk anymore. Of course, you'll be staying in my family home."

Hermione winced and thought about it for a moment. "Do you still have house elves?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head. "I am not going to stay in a house where poor creatures are enslaved."

"That's your biggest worry? I can easily put them off work while you stay." He didn't want to, she could see that.

Hermione did not acknowledge this offer and instead bit her lip, "Your parents don't live there anymore you said?"

"Right."

"And you won't leave me alone in that house while you're off doing… your Ministry job." She knew she sounded like a whiny child trying to bargain with her father so that he would get rid of her monsters, but Draco chuckled. "You can come with me." He offered.

Hermione looked up. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting cooler. She shivered. "Okay, but no trickery or dark magic. Got it? I can still use my wand, you know."

"Yes." He put her things back into the car and they got back out on the road again.

"Why did you ask why house elves were my biggest concern?" She looked at him quizzically. He hesitated. "I don't think I should say. If you haven't thought of it yourself it is better we don't bring it up."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her dress. "Because your wicked aunt tortured me in your parlor. Her form of a warm welcome for mudbloods I suppose."

Draco chuckled lightly, nervously but was serious. "She's dead. Put her out of your mind, Hermione."

She looked at him curiously, rubbing her belly unconsciously. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He grinned, "I'm making up for the fact that you got stuck carrying a Weasel. Two in fact: A useless husband and now a baby."

Hermione was about to retort but Draco winked. "I'm kidding."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "It isn't funny." Yet for the first time in weeks, a real smile spread across her face.


	3. Rich Mentality

They drove in silence the remainder of the time, partially because Hermione had fallen asleep leaning against the window, her hand tucked under her head. It was dark by the time they reached the Malfoy Manor.

Draco pulled the car up into the driveway and sat back for a second. The two street lanterns on either side of the driveway allotted enough light to see the door and path leading up to it. The gate from which he had driven the car through had been shut and bound by a spell to keep intruders out. He looked at Hermione. She looked peaceful and was deeply in sleep. She obviously had not slept well for a while and the company of another human being- even if it was Malfoy- had obviously helped a great deal. The companionship that she had possessed with Ron- if you could call it that- had been something she been in need of since his absence, perhaps even when he was still present with her. Before he could wake her up Hermione jolted in her sleep. She let out a groan and winced slightly. "What happened?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"Oh nothing, I guess the baby decided now is the time to get active." She blushed and bowed her head slightly. Draco did not hesitate any longer. "Come on, I'll let you out. Wait."

He came around and opened the door. Hermione giggled. "You have become quite the gentleman, Draco." She felt rather giddy, not herself really after the sleep, but refreshed nonetheless.

"It was a part of my upbringing." He grinned and went to the boot to get her luggage. Hermione nodded and followed him into the enormous, stark manor. She let out a gasp. The interior brought back so many memories-bad ones. She felt herself moving closer to Draco as they left the foyer and ascended the stairway to the main hall and then hesitate at a much larger staircase. "I don't think you should be walking up these steps, so you'll take the lift.

"The lift?" Her eyes widened. "Yes, I had one installed a while back."

"What for?"

Draco shrugged, "I could so I did."

Hermione made a face and followed him over to the lift. He gestured for her to step in and she did. Instantly the lift ascended and they were up on the second floor.

"Your room in three doors down to your left. In my opinion, one of the nicer guest rooms." he motioned with his head and Hermione began walking down the hallway. She came to the room he had indicated was her own and she put a hand over her mouth in awe at the contents.

Books. Hundreds of beautiful, old, new, leather, suede, and paper-bound books, she saw the bookshelves stretch up to the ceiling and a large window looking out onto what she presumed was a well-kept garden. The carpet was bright red and the mahogany bed frame with a velvet red dressing on the mattress and pillows made the room look warm and inviting and surprisingly Gryffindor-spirited.

Hermione saw a fireplace and a vanity and of course a doorway leading into a bathroom. The wardrobe was in the far corner.

She spun around, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "Oh come off it, Granger." Malfoy chided playfully. "I told you, I am not a heartless jerk."

"But this room..."

"This is a guest room, nothing else. I just thought you would like it."

She shook her head, "No way, this is too coincidental…"

"I have one for each house. I'll show you." He set her things down on the bed so she wouldn't have to bend to access them. He led the way to another room perpendicular to the one she was to stay in. Ravenclaw themed, yet another nearby, Hufflepuff colors flooded the room and finally a Slytherin room at the very end of the hall. "This one was my mother and father's. It's mine now." He said proudly. Hermione stepped further into the room and seemed to be examining it, expressionless.

Draco's heart beat rapidly. Why did he care what she thought of his room? He tugged at his neck tie and mustered the voice he thought he'd lost. "Hermione, you should probably eat something. It's been at least four hours since I arrived at your home and it was three o'clock then."

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh! Your four o'clock meeting!" How she had remembered that...

Draco scowled. "You need to prioritize." He replied. "I planned on missing it anyway. Come on." He nodded for her to follow him out of the room. They took the lift downstairs and he led the way through the corridors, passing various rooms and open areas of the manor to the kitchen. "It is above." He gestured up a small flight of stairs which Hermione could easily climb. The ascended and Hermione walked through a medium-sized room with a long dining room table. A fireplace faced the table on the right side when entering the room from the stairs and the two moved from the dining room into the parlor where Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured Hermione years ago. She shuddered and averted her eyes.

They came to a kitchen which was large and quite domestic. "I have never actually been in here." Draco admitted.

Hermione widened her eyes. "You haven't?"

He shook his head. "The house elves cooked, they used it. I had no need for it. Ever."

Hermione shook her head. "You are awfully helpless, aren't you?"

Draco glared, "Just because I don't manage my house like a servant doesn't mean I am helpless."

Hermione looked around "You said you had house elves."

"I do. I haven't called for their assistance yet so they stay away until I need them. They do everything here, the cooking, cleaning, gardening."

"Well that shall not be the case as long as I am staying here. Can you cook?"

"Not even a scrambled egg."

Hermione chuckled. "Fine. I'll manage dinner. What would you like?"

"You are not managing dinner, don't be stupid." Draco scolded.

"I have cooked for years. I can make almost anything."

"No," he stated firmly. "I don't mistreat them."

"Doesn't matter, they are enslaved. Since you are too lazy to manage anything here I guess I will have to do it because I am the only one in this household willing to do it."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult?" He asked exasperated and he instantly saw Hermione shrink back a bit at the harsh tone he used. Was that fear in her eyes? Was he acting like Ron?

"Okay, fine. Make anything you like."

Hermione relaxed a little but the look in her eyes was still present. "I'll make enough for us and them. How many do you have?"

"Eleven," Draco replied.

…

Lying in bed that night, Draco's mind wandered. Hermione's reaction to his harsh tone had him thinking about whether she actually loved and desired to be with Ron, or if she put up with him because she was dependent on him and was carrying his child. Perhaps it was more complicated than that.

He had liked the meal she had made and the house elves- though startled and required an order from their master before even thinking about indulging in the food in their separate quarters- were certainly impressed as well. Hermione had been quite talkative and almost jolly as she had gone about preparing the meal. Her frustration was evident when her big belly got in her way but otherwise she accepted no help and was obviously in high spirits as she bustled about the kitchen.

He turned over in his bed and tried to close his eyes for some much needed sleep. He couldn't. Something about Hermione was making him want to help her, and more surprisingly, want her to stay.

_**A bit of a short chapter, but it was a slight transition, more coming soon and it will start picking up a bit. If things seem weird don't let that get to you too much. I know Draco changed quite a bit but that was the point. Thank you for your faithful reading and following :)**_


	4. Now We're Getting Somewhere

When Hermione woke up the following morning it took her a moment to realize where she was. For an instant she thought she was back at Hogwarts but quickly realized that was a figment of a wonderful dream she had. She had slept so well that night, her unconscious mind working its way back to the days when she, Harry and Ron were all the best of friends saving the school, running around Hogsmeade having a butter beer, or merely sitting in the Gryffindor common room having a laugh. Of course, most of the time they were actively preoccupied saving the wizarding world.

She missed it so much and wished that the friendships she had with the two boys were still intact today. Of course, they would always be special to her and vice versa seeing as they grew up together, but they were all very distant now. Harry was off, happily married and with children, Ron was… well her husband.

She had thought she loved Ron. Maybe she did. Did he love her? She had ever really thought so until that day when he spoke about how he had come to return to Harry and herself when he had angrily apparated away from the hilltop. This was when they were finding horcruxes prior to the war.

After that day when she was tortured by Bellatrix, she was sure he loved her. He had been chivalrous and caring and then… well here they were.

Hermione wondered why they fought so much and why he had left. Maybe she was overthinking things. Perhaps she was the problem. Had she driven him away? Even so, abandoning his unborn child seemed ruthless. She felt tears come to her eyes when she thought of him returning to her only after the child was born to take it away.

She felt herself panicking, tears rolling down her eyes.

_Stop, Hermione, stop._ She chided herself. _You are letting your mind run wild. Ron left for work and just happens to not have contacted you because he was busy or perhaps he is in the muggle world and he doesn't know how to use a phone. His letters may have been lost._

She closed her eyes and relaxed. She lay on the bed watching the gray clouds scuttle across the sky in dark mounds. She sat up and went over to the window to take a better look at the garden below. Most of it she could not see because it was blocked by a large wrought iron fence and gateway entrance which was shut. I was evident from what she could see however was that the seasonal mums were beginning to burst open in floods of color as fall was just around the corner.

She opened the window and a cool autumnal breeze flushed into the room, striking her in the face. It felt so good to stand there against the cool morning air. It was quite a breather from the stuffy summer air that had filled her house. She looked back down on the grounds and to her surprise, she saw a figure in a dark suit walking around in the garden. Platinum blonde hair indicated that it was Draco. She squinted curiously. Was he talking to himself?

Hastily she went into the bathroom. Perhaps she could figure out what he was up to, but she would need to get dressed and bathe first. Chances were he would have left the garden by then but she wanted to go out there anyway to get a better look inside.

Hermione found the bathroom to be large a luxurious. She was more than happy to spend a half hour soaking in the warm honeysuckle and lilac scented bubbles. It was only after she had pulled herself out of the hot water that she found herself finding it even more difficult to take off the cozy bathrobe. Malfoy sure lived well, although this was no big surprise.

She quickly put on light make up, put on comfortable leggings and sweater and headed down the stairs only after making sure the room and bathroom were tidy.

She slipped down the corridor and retraced her steps through the house before she got to the entrance she and Draco had come in through the previous night. She wasn't sure where exactly the garden was located or how to get there but she figured there was a path around the house in some way.

She slipped out the front door and into the cool misty morning. She hadn't realized how early it was. She slipped around the east side of the house, walking along the path that led up to the house near where the enormous fountain in the middle of it was placed and moved to the side of the house. She scanned the area. It was mostly finely groomed scrubs and hedges. A side path did wind in between them and Hermione followed it around finding herself in a tight space between the hedges and the side of the house. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea. She removed her wand and muttered a spell and instantly the hedges sprang aside enough for her to pass through comfortably. When she reached the back of the house, she discovered a gazebo, a pool, and what appeared to be the same wrought iron fencing.

Approaching the gate she was able to see inside, it was beautiful; vines, flowers, small trees with gnarled trunks and branches, bushes, grasses and other plants all neatly placed in designated plots.

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice came out of the quiet and Hermione, startled by this, whirled around with a gasp. "I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly. "I was just… well I saw the garden from the window."

"Well I would've hoped you'd wait for me before trekking out here alone. I didn't see you come out the back entrance."

"I came out the front and went down the path by the side of the house."

Draco smirked and walked over to the gate and pushed it open. "It was my mother's before she left. The house elves tend to it now. I can't garden."

"Have you ever tired?" Hermione countered.

"No, that is why I can't garden." He teased.

"You never know until you try, these are beautiful." Hermione bent down to examine a patch of jasmine.

"Wait, be careful." Draco started and Hermione slowly stood back up. "Relax; I do this all the time."

"You shouldn't be at your stage." Draco scolded then stopped himself. "At least I think."

Hermione folded her arms again and eyed Draco curiously. "I didn't know you had a soft side, Draco Malfoy. Wherever did this attitude come from?"

"My mother I guess," he replied honestly. "And like I said before, people change. I know the war changed me."

Hermione looked solemn. "It changed everyone."

Draco watched her attentively as she spoke. "Draco, I have to find Ron."

"I know, you will."

She closed her eyes. "Can we go inside now? I'm not feeling too well."

…

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure."

"Hello, sir. Hermione, er Mrs. Weasley, this is Mr. Bottlings, he works in the Department of Magical Law." Draco said curtly. Hermione nodded and extended her hand for the wizard to shake.

"Mrs. Weasley, the Department of Missing Person's inquired us yesterday- as well as several other departments apparently- as to whether or not your husband had affairs with any of these departments or perhaps worked for any of them. In fact, he did not. However, some people do say that they have seen your husband within the Ministry several sequential times since the end of the war."

"Well that is not necessarily extraordinary," Hermione replied.

"No, it wouldn't be except he appeared according to his signature in these registrars for particular departments. Come let me show you."

Hermione felt her heart thud rapidly in the cage of her ribs. What was her husband doing? Should she play devil's advocate to whatever the case may be?

She wasn't sure why she kept assuming the worst, but nevertheless she was and Draco sensed this. He wanted to hold her hand as they followed the aid but held back.

It was not long before they entered an office and Hermione entered before Draco to see a young witch who was sitting in front of a typewriter that was typing out some memo at its own according. She seemed to be reading a novel which was not a part of her work duty because Mr. Bottlings snapped at her to pay attention and show Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy the logs they had accumulated from the other departments as well as the one that belonged to this one.

The startled witch nodded and apologized and quickly retrieved the long books by way of her wand from a cupboard near her reception desk. Mr. Bottlings ordered her to bring them into a conference room just off the reception office and the foursome entered the room while Draco shut the door behind them. He shoved his fists in his pockets.

"You see here," the older wizard pointed out as the log books were laid out in front of them ajar, revealing various signature scribbles, dates, and reasons for arrival, "Your husband is recorded several times within the last few months."

"What about since five years back?" Hermione asked.

The man frowned, "Well we do have those, but there are many records to sort through, are you sure you need them all?'

"My husband is missing and I am sure the department is doing all they can to find him." Hermione put a hand to rest on her belly. "I am with child and I need my husband back. The child needs him back." She emphasized. "Even though the Ministry is doing what it can to find my husband, I need to take control as well. Having access to these records may be my only hope of finding out why he came here and if there is some kind of pattern behind it."

Mr. Bottlings waited for her to finish before thinking on her words, letting them replay in his mind. "Alright, we will make you copies, but you may not take them out of the Ministry."

"Thank you, sir."


	5. Abrupt Love

They collected Hermione's desired files- of which there were many- and set them in front of her in a conference room that held only her and Draco. The logs were scattered about the table and Hermione had obtained pen and pad and was scribbling down various information she was collecting. Draco sat in the chair across from where she was standing and sighed. "Hermione, you have been here for two hours. Have you found something by now?"

"Perhaps, I am starting to see some kind of pattern here. The dates and times seem to correspond and the fact that he meant in differing departments might have been a method of concealing his true purpose for being here. He never listed who was he was seeing until the last three times he had come in, Mr. Whinsteller. The thing is the department that he supposedly visited this official is not listed." Hermione looked up at Draco, "Have you heard of him?"

"No, we can look him up though. Come on." He went over to Hermione and went to take her hand. She looked tired and worn and a sudden jolt from within made her wince. "Are you alright?" Draco bent down next to her. "I'm fine. Every now and then the baby gets a bit active." Hermione looked down and rubbed the top of her belly slowly before shifting. Draco watched her hand for a moment before realizing she was trying to hold back tears. He stroked the small white hand he held and looked into her face with serious concern and empathy. "Hermione-"

"Draco, I… I don't know why Ron would leave me like this." She began blubbering, tears streaming down her face. She cupped her free hand around her mouth. Not only was she ashamed that she had let herself go in front of Draco Malfoy, she felt humiliated for having the same platinum blonde know what happened. She would never have called him to her aid whether he worked in the Ministry or not. She had never wanted to stay with him, but staying with another wizard made her feel safe and she knew that she could trust Draco. Nevertheless, Hermione was an independent, strong woman and here she was acting like a needy child.

"He left me," she continued, "He left our baby… I don't know what I did to make him so angry…" She sobbed.

Draco pulled her into his arms and let her weep into his suit. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never liked Weasley, almost as much as he disliked Harry, the red-head never was enough for someone like Hermione. Sure, they may have been opposites and many believe that opposites attract, but there was such a thing as being too different. Part of the reason why Draco never married Pansy was exactly because of this.

"He told me he loved me, and I meant everything I ever said to him. I followed him everywhere, supported him, loved him, cared for him… it never seemed to be enough for him."

"Pretty one-sided love isn't it?" Draco replied.

Hermione sniffed. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath before replying. "I'm sorry. Yes, let's find out what department Mr. Whinsteller works in." Hermione straightened up and pulled herself out of the chair. Draco watched her as she left the room.

…

"Wait, let me get this straight. Hermione Granger- once titled 'mudblood' and 'annoying know-it-all' is living with you in Malfoy Manor?" Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow as Draco clasped his mug tightly and sighed.

"Yeah, and there's more."

"More than just her having married the abandoning Ron Weasley git?" Blaise asked, sipping on his butterbeer.

"Yeah," Draco closed his eyes and downed a shot of fire whiskey next to his butterbeer before replying in a croaky voice. "She's pregnant."

Blaise let out a sound and a rather amused laugh that was tinged with shock. "With a Weasley? Oh Merlin! And he left her?"

"Well, that is what I think. She hasn't really seemed to accept that maybe he walked out on her, but she seems to at least acknowledge the possibility when she is triggered by hormones. When she isn't, she acts as if he was taken or… if he really is on some kind of job and hasn't managed to contact her."

Blaise leaned into him, "Why are you getting involved?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I never liked her, but seeing her in this vulnerable state, having Potter out of the way, and seeing as things pretty much worked out for me so far, I feel like I should help her."

"Things are still shaky for people like us, Draco. People still remember the old times, the way we Death Eaters think and feel about muggle-borns. Although we don't speak the word," he lowered his tone, "'mudblood' anymore, we still have a superiority complex. Don't let your love for her effect your welfare."

"Love? I am not in love."

"You are," Blaise convincingly replied and gulped down a shot. "And the fact that we are still being hunted by those on Potter's side could cause trouble for you. We hunted muggle-borns, now they hunt us. Do not let your feelings get in the way of reality; people may think you're doing something you actually aren't. Your father was known for his pure-blood superiority, supposed loyalty to the Dark Lord, and his wealth. Now they have gone into hiding and you have the inheritance and a job in the Ministry in the very department that handles cases such as the one Hermione has. Doesn't that make things a bit dangerous?"

For the first time in Draco's life, everything Blaise was saying made sense.

"I can't abandon her like this, she needs my help. She has no one."

"Don't get attached, Draco." Blaise hissed quietly. "It's not your baby. Not your wife."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, elbow on the counter top. The little pub was almost completely empty. Silence.

"How pregnant is she?"

"Thirty-two or thirty-four weeks I guess. She still has a few to go assuming she delivers on time."

"When is her child due?"

"November 3rd," Draco replied.

Blaise nodded and set his mug down. He tapped on the counter and the bar tender came in for a refill. Blaise was never a light-weight when it came to alcohol but Draco was already feeling tipsy. "So, maybe he will come back before the birth."

"Maybe, but that is what worries me. What if he comes back just to say he had been cheating on her, has a new witch on his arm, and takes the baby?"

"Not your problem," Blaise shrugged as he drank down his refilled butterbeer.

"I have made it my problem," Draco scowled and took another shot. He felt miserable and although he knew drinking wasn't the answer, he found himself feeling emotionless by the minute as the alcohol mixed in with his blood. He felt himself heating up and his throat burned from the multiple shots of fire whiskey.

…

"Heerrmmmiooonneee," Draco sang out as he slammed the front door behind him, so hard it rattled the delicate chandelier above the front foyer. Hermione had been sitting in the lounge reading a few sheets of information she had found about Whinsteller when she heard her voice called and the door slam. She got up with an 'oof' and went into the front foyer. "Draco?" He brow furrowed as she saw the handsome blonde stumbling toward her, nearly falling to the ground she caught him by the arms. He chuckled. "I'm sorry I am late. I have been busy today and then I went out with an old friend to drinks."

Hermione winced at his alcohol-stained breath. "I can… see that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do people drink themselves silly? You look ridiculous you know that?" Draco wasn't paying much attention as he couldn't stop giggling and struggled to breathe.

"Come now. Hermione led him to the lift in the large main room and as they ascended Draco began shifting from consistent giggling to a concentrated muttering. As they met the floor where their bedrooms were Draco took Hermione by the hands and led her out of the elevator to the nearest wall, dark with shadow in the unlit hallway. Before Hermione could react, Draco's body was pressed against hers and his lips were sweetly brushing up against her own. She felt an instant flood of panic and shock but almost as quickly as it had come; it was eradicated with ecstasy. She pressed into him as his arms wrapped around her bulging waist. She was surprised how close he was able to get to her as his warm body pressed against her the cold wall making her shiver. She had forgotten where she was, what she was supposed to be doing, until his tongue slid into her mouth and the taste of butterbeer and fire whiskey erupted into her mouth.

She gently pulled herself away and looked into the steel blue eyes of her childhood enemy. He was certainly no longer that to her. If she had been looking in a mirror, Draco's face would have been the reflection. Their expressions were the same and their hands still resting on the other's shoulders. Draco was still clearly out of it, but Hermione let him move his hand slowly from her shoulder down her arm. Another tingling sensation flowed like electricity through her body as his hand slid onto the bulge of her belly. She felt her heart beating faster as she watched his eyes leave hers and look down at his hand. "Does this bother you?" Draco whispered.

"No," Hermione breathed and shook her head. She could feel the heat flowing into her cheeks, her heart beating fast with excitement. "It doesn't bother me at all."

"Can I say something?" Draco whispered again.

Hermione could only nod, she felt his warm hand against her belly and it she was sure the baby within her could feel the warmth and sincerity she was feeling. She was not offended by what he said next, "I can't imagine him leaving this." His eyes moving from her belly to her eyes.

**_May seem a bit confusing and maybe like it is moving a bit fast but trust me, it won't get too rushed. :) R&amp;R_**


	6. WAMF

**_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews guys! Wow! It is great to get such awesome feedback! Things will start picking up a bit more and longer chapters are ahead so keep reading! :) R&amp;R! You are the best! I hope you have been enjoying your holidays!_**

Hermione lay in bed that night after having helped Draco into his own bed. She had sat next to him for a while, stroking his hair as his eyes closed and his breathing became slow and steady. She had left to slip into her nightgown and into her bed after having brushed her teeth- a habit she engaged in religiously- and lie in bed thinking about what she had let him do to her, what she had done.

There was no doubt about it. She had cheated on Ron. She felt sick. How could she? Draco didn't know what he was doing, he was drunk! Had he been sober, he would never have done that to her and she would never have let him… right? Wrong. Hermione knew that if Draco had initiated a kiss before, it would have felt just as good as the ensnaring one of fire whiskey on their lips.

She knew that this was wrong and that she should never have let him do it. He had made her feel good. He had made her feel loved. It was not fair to Ron. It was not fair to her. And it would most certainly be embarrassing for Draco the next day.

…

Draco woke to the sound of a door shutting tightly. The sound echoed through the second floor and he sat up, groaning, His head throbbed slightly but otherwise he was okay. He heard footsteps in the hallway. It was then that he recalled the events of the night before. He bolted out of his bed and ran to his bedroom door, flinging it open. He was just in time to see the young witch starting down the steps. "Hermione? What… what are you doing?" He saw her free hand that was not clutching the stair railing holding a small bag. She returned his gaze. "Undetectable Extension Charm," she held up the bag. "I am taking my leave today. I was going to make you breakfast and leave you a note, but you have obviously woken up sooner than I anticipated."

He stepped toward her. "Where are you going?"

She looked straight ahead, "Anywhere," she started descending the staircase, "anywhere that isn't of inconvenience to you."

He reached out for her arm. "What makes you think you're an inconvenience?"

He could see sorrow in her eyes, fringed with fear. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Draco needed to say no. He remembered, but if he mentioned anything, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her from leaving. He shook his head firmly, "No, I don't even remember coming back."

"You remember… nothing?"

"No, you leaving is… it is not an inconvenience." He looked her in the eyes. He wasn't sure if he could see the begging in them, perhaps this would deter her. But she smiled and accepted his hand. "Alright. I'll stay."

…

"Mr. Malfoy, we have an urgent message for you from the Minister of Magic. You must go immediately."

Draco groaned. "Thank you, Mr. Willis." He stood up from his desk chair and straightened his cuffs and tie and stepped out from around his desk to the front door of his office. He was not even bothered by having to meet with the Minister who usually gave him some annoying project to complete or meeting to administer, he didn't care today. The breakfast Hermione had made him that morning was still keeping his stomach full, his mind felt clear, and that kiss… it had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. He knew he was behaving like an incredibly giddy boy, but having Hermione around had lifted his lonely spirits considerably.

Why should Ron have her? He left her, he didn't deserve her. Draco didn't even think he deserved someone like Hermione but he couldn't help but wish that she was carrying his child, that she was wearing the wedding ring he had given her.

He walked down the hall, receiving various greetings as he went. He was scarcely paying attention. He had insisted that Hermione stay home for at least that morning instead of coming to look back at the logs from which she had taken down so much information. After all, she was with the other documents she had been allowed to bring with her and that would keep her busy enough. His true reason he had to admit was to keep her away until he could find out more about Ronald Weasley. The more he thought about it, the more he realized something seemed a bit off.

Ron was dependable when he wanted to be, not always when he needed to be. There was a chance that he had gone away for his own good, for his owns ambitions rather than truly thinking about his wife and unborn child. More to the point, they had been fighting and that plus adding a child to the mix may have just been too great a burden for him to carry.

Draco scoffed as he rode the elevator up to the office of the Minister. Ron may not have been spoiled in money or possessions, but as far as love went, he was getting more than he deserved. Sure he may have been the last boy in the family, the one least appreciated due to his mother's desire to have a daughter, but he was Harry Potter's best friend. Ron had helped Harry in the first year with the troll and with the heir of Slytherin in their second year. He was of help during the time his own father attempted to obtain the prophecy for the Dark Lord, and of course, he fought valiantly during the seventh year war. Even Draco could admit that. He was a member of an Order of people who loved him, Harry loved him, his sister, Ginny, loved him, his schoolmates loved him, and most importantly, Hermione loved him.

Draco had never experienced such love in his life. His mother loved him, but she was strange and rather introverted when it came to showing it. He didn't need a big kiss or public display of affection, but he could not remember the last time his mother had combed a hand through his hair or held his hand and told him how much she loved him. No one else had ever loved Draco. He had friends and girlfriends but they were… things. Like a new article of clothing or the latest broom. They were never people to him and they certainly did not see him as a person, he was merely an opportunity. An opportunity to play with the big boys; wealth, power, prestige; Draco had it all. He had the looks, he was smart, but he had never been nice and he was certain he never would be, at least not really. Not the way someone like Hermione deserved.

Draco. He was spoiled because of what he was, not who he was.

Ron. His situation was just the opposite and sadly, he was taking it all for granted… rather like Draco may have at some point with his many possessions.

…

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit." The minister clasped his hands together and leaned over his desk towards Draco who sat in the chair opposite. "This is a matter that I have been discussing only with the witches and wizards who were members of the Dark Lord's army during the war or before then. I want you to gather the people from your department and set up a meeting with them to go over this safety report and security update form."

Draco took the two packets of paper and looked up at the Minister. "Are all the Heads doing this with the departments they oversee?"

"Yes, regardless of whether or not they were involved with the Dark Lord. But they will only meet with the people I mentioned before; members of the Dark Lord's ranks. For now at least, I have only just gotten word of this organization which is apparently condemning all of the Dark Lord's followers to death. I have only met individually with the Heads that are potential victims one-on-one because it is a delicate subject and I don't want this to become something of major panic. So far, we have had two attacks that the _Daily Prophet_ have not yet taken notice of, but that does not mean there will not be more and that this is a harmless thing that will go away. There have been… whispers."

Draco was somewhat not surprised to hear this. He knew that after the war there had been discussion in pubs and small towns about convicting the rest of the Dark Lord's followers to death so that the wizarding world did not have to take any chances with someone else attempting to do what Voldemort had tried.

"I see," Draco nodded.

"Good. You will send out memos today and schedule the meeting for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded curtly. "Sir, what is the name of the organization?"

"Wizards Against Magical Fiends or WAMF."

"I see; couldn't get more creative." Draco replied sarcastically and the Minister chuckled as his employee left.

…

"Hermione?" Draco called from the front foyer as he locked the door behind him.

"In the kitchen!" Hermione replied.

He set down his file of folders on the table in the hall and walked into the kitchen. "Hermione, why don't you just let the bloody house elves cook?" Draco groaned as he watched her working away at chopping carrots with a large knife. She set down the utensil and raised an eyebrow at him. "I can do the work just as well as they can be choice rather than force. So let me."

"Merlin you're stubborn," Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. If he were married to her, he would have gone up to her, put his arms around her and kissed her neck from behind. He wondered if Ron ever did that, or ever took the time to care at all.

**_Bit of a weird chapter, I think. I am not fully satisfied with it..._**


	7. Unraveling

**_I am very excited to see more reviews AND to present you with yet another chapter! More soon! :)_**

Hermione looked up from her paperwork to see Draco reading some article in the _Daily Prophet_ and then going back to a stack of parchment. He looked nice when he was thinking hard or concentrating, a face she wasn't accustomed to seeing when they were in school. She smiled and looked back down at her papers when she gasped in stunned amazement at a letter which she had uncovered as her next document to look over.

_Dear sir,_

_I have made it a point to stay hidden away for some time. Until our latest attack can be executed, we will need to keep a low profile. The Daily Prophet shall not be notified as of yet due to the discretion in our activities. Our next place of attack will be in Birmingham, a wizard who has been active in the previous dark organization for thirty years of his life prior to the end of the war. I have sent three of our best aurors to the place I have noted above and it is decided, twelve on Thursday the 13th._

_-SDJ_

"Draco, come read this. I think it is important but I am not quite sure what they are referring to in some parts." Hermione reached out to Draco to take the parchment. "I think it is some private Ministry matter that I must not be familiar with."

Draco gulped as he finished reading. He folded up the parchment and looked at Hermione. "You haven't heard of the Wizards Against Magical Fiends organization."

She looked confused, "No."

"I haven't either, that is, until today."

"Why did you not mention it before?" Hermione still had a rather distrusting look on her pretty face and Draco's eyes traced her features before he continued. "I was taken into the Minister's office today to prepare a meeting for my staff in my department about this newly formed organization acting out against ex-Death Eaters and I presume, their families, although there was no clarification of that. I guess from this letter that they have recruited some aurors that felt strongly enough for the cause of eradicating all evil and followers of old dark magic to kill off potentially harmful and future 'dark lords'."

Hermione had a rather worried look on her face, a flicker of realization and then a hand clapped to her mouth. "Oh God…"

"What?"

"Ron… Ron was hired as an auror. Shortly after he had obtained the position I found out and we… we fought on it, on the matter."

"What happened?"

Hermione set down the papers and looked fixed her gaze on an object on the opposite wall. "I was cleaning up the bedroom and I saw a letter for Ron from the Ministry. It was open and laid out on the nightstand. All I saw was congratulations to Ron and a Ministry insignia. I didn't read the rest, but I did ask Ron about it and he got angry, asking why I went through his things and why I didn't trust him to tell me. I told him he had been in this position for at least a few months given the date on the letter and I asked him why he left it out if he didn't want me to find out." She closed her eyes. "It became an awful fight. I locked myself in the bedroom that night and I am not sure what Ron did. All I remember is waking up the next morning and finding he had already left for work. There was no note but when he returned home that night he was sweeter than he had ever been before." Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes and she didn't want a repeat of the night before. She stood up and began shuffling the papers into a better pile.

"What is it you're getting at, Hermione?" His voice was soft.

Hermione chuckled sadistically. "Nothing just that for the two weeks he stayed before his leave he was kinder and more loving to me than he ever had been. It was as if something was no longer holding him back or keeping him distant. Perhaps he had found peace and I had hoped it had been because of what I had told him that night at the final climax of our argument." She shook her head. "Apparently not, perhaps he merely felt this way because he would be ridding the world of 'evil' doing something on his own and for a cause unlike his constant whining about how Harry always seemed to be better than him in everything!" She rambled on until Draco grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stop," he insisted. "Put the papers down and tell me that last part again."

She looked into his eyes with momentary hesitancy. "Ron always told me how much better Harry seemed to be. He always said Harry had everything."

"Did he keep in touch with Potter?"

"Yes, we both did. Last time we spoke was just before Ron went missing."

Draco pulled Hermione out of the room gently and led her to the fireplace nearest the room they had been in. "I am going to floo him. Where does he live?"

"An apartment house for wizards; _The Tipsy Hippogriff_ in Leeds, it is quite far from Wiltshire and further from where Ron and I live."

"No matter, I can still travel by floo. Stay here."

"Wait," Hermione took a silver neck chain with a dainty sapphire pendant on it. "Harry sent this for my last birthday. If he has any doubt, show him this."

Draco nodded and pocketed it and Hermione stepped back and he stepped into the fireplace and spoke. "_The Tipsy Hippogriff!_"

…

Harry laughed at the antics of a crying James. He stood up from the sofa in front of the fireplace and handed the baby to his wife. "Can you manage?" He asked. She laughed "Yes, he has been rather cranky lately and you have had him for a while now, I'll tend to him and get him to eat something." She took the baby out of the room and began cooing at him.

Harry smiled. Just as he was about to turn back to his paper, a crash into the fireplace made him jolt and brandish his wand. "What are you doing here!" He was ready to spell the intruder before he realized who it was. "Malfoy?" Shock appeared on his face but his wand was still raised.

Ginny ran in with James from the adjoining room at the crash and Harry's outburst. "Malfoy!" she gasped and held James closer. Draco got up off the soot covered floor and began brushing ash off his suit. The soot covered his blonde hair and face and he sneered as he looked at Harry.  
"Hey there, Potter. Surprised?" He stretched his arms out as if to embrace his old enemy but Harry just gave him a dumb look. Draco snickered and sat on the couch. Ginny glared. "Sure, make yourself comfortable, you ferret!"

"Look I'll get to the point." He procured the necklace from his coat pocket and handed it to Harry. "Recognize this?"

Harry looked from the necklace to Draco. "You stole this from Hermione, didn't you!"

"No, actually, she gave it to me."

"Liar!" Ginny exclaimed and set James down, ready to smack Malfoy across the face presumably.

"She is expecting too." Draco said plainly.

The color in Ginny's rose face blushed deeper. She was only three months along, but obviously with child. "She is?"

"I take it she never told you. Maybe my coming here was a waste of time." Draco saw a bowl of pistachios by the couch on a coffee table and cracked a few with his hand.

"Why did you come here? Obviously if you were going to be and arse you would've gone through with it already."

Draco spoke through a pistachio. "I work as the Head of the Department of Missing Persons; as a result I was called upon with my undersecretary to meet with a request from a young, pregnant woman who claimed her husband had been missing for a length of time without having notified her during his absence. Because of her late stage in pregnancy, she refrained from traveling about by the use of magic; so essentially, she was stranded in her own home while her husband was gone. This woman; Hermione Weasley, an eight month pregnant Hermione, who has recently come to stay with me until her husband can be found and all this sorted out. She, more so than both of our efforts combined, have so far been yielding possibilities and reasons for his absence."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why would Hermione have not told us this?"

"I don't know that, look, I met her by mistake, but I actually think that she needs help, she needs someone to take care of her and so far I have been doing that. All I ask of you is if you have heard from Ron or if you could at least come back with me to Malfoy Manor to see Hermione and speak with her about what you know. Weasley is apparently an auror now, or at least he was hired by the Ministry for that purpose at one point."

Harry nodded. "I am too. I knew this."

"And you must have thought Hermione did too?"

"Yes, Ron never talked about her much though."

Draco stood up. "I want to continue this back at my place." He gestured for the two of them to follow. Ginny shook her head. "I can't leave James, I'll stay." It was obvious she was rather hurt by the fact that her friend had not confided in her.

…

"Hermione!" Harry went and embraced his friend, sot and ash getting all over him.

Draco looked annoyed and disgusted. "You have got to clean your chimney, Potter."

"Shove off," Harry rolled his eyes as an overjoyed Hermione kissed her best friend on the cheek and began chattering excitedly. Draco intervened after a few moments of chatter.

They went into the adjoining room and Harry began relaying all that Draco had told him and held the necklace out for Hermione to take. "I didn't believe him at first but I guess this is evidence enough."

Hermione smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell us you were alone or even that you and Ron were having trouble?"

She shook her head and laced her fingers. "I didn't want to be an added burden. Ginny wrote me and told me she was pregnant, you have baby James, and you were moving."

Harry took Hermione's hand, "Hermione, you are never a burden, regardless of what is happening. You are our best friend, you are family." Hermione returned a watery smile.

Harry turned to Draco, "Thanks." He nodded. But Draco shook his head, "No need."

Harry returned his gaze to Hermione. "Ron is an auror, or he was. I thought maybe he quit or took a holiday because I haven't seen him for some time. Then again, contact within the Ministry is a bit distant these days. I didn't even know Draco worked there." Draco raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name by his childhood enemy. "Have you heard of the organization WAMF?"

"Wizards Against Magical Fiends? Yes. I was invited to join that order."

"I take it you declined," Draco surmised.

"Yes," Harry replied, "But Ron did ask me about whether or not I had accepted the offer to which I said no. We did not talk on the subject further."

Before anyone could say anything further, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Hermione offered and walked out of the room before either wizard could stop her.

She didn't return for a few moments when Draco excused himself to see what was wrong. "Hermione?" As he turned the bend in the corridor he was stunned. Ronald Weasley was standing in the doorway before Hermione; a look of white shock on her face.


	8. Unpleasant Return

**_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate the loyal readership and the fact that you are enjoying so far. Sorry if this chapter is a bit rough but it will make sense later. :)_**

It did not take long for Hermione to fling herself into Ron's arms, but only for an instant. Her mood swung one-eighty degrees which caused her to pull away from Ron and begin crying and shouting simultaneously. "You idiot! You complete ARSE! I can't believe you! Showing up here of all places knowing how to find me and where I was while I receive absolutely NO WORD from your for weeks! This will be the second time you have done this to me you filthy cockroach!"

Draco was at her side in an instant, his arms around the emotionally distressed witch as soon as she began crying; angry molten-hot tears cascading down her face. Ron was anything but pleased to see this and glared at Draco. "Get your hands off her," he growled.

"She came to me, Weasley."

"If you haven't noticed," Ron gestured to the ring on Hermione's finger, "She is a Weasley too."

Hermione pulled away from Draco, her eyes red, blazing. "You certainly haven't treated me like one! You don't talk to me for weeks and you even address him before me!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, please. But you really haven't let me say anything." Ron said softly and began walking towards Hermione. He took her hand in his and she sniffed, trying to pull a brave face through the ever-flowing tears. "I found out you were from the Ministry. I returned from a simple assignment that was confidential which is why I couldn't contact you. I didn't expect to be gone so long. Hermione please stop, this can't be good for the baby." Ron reached out to pull her into him.

Hermione didn't return the attempt at another embrace but instead whispered with venom on her tongue while Draco and Harry stood close by, saying nothing but watching with disapproval. "No, Ronald. You listen to me. I don't care how confidential this is. I am your wife. Even if the Ministry could tell me nothing, you should have. This is just as bad as when you didn't tell me you were hired in the first place. You dragged me away from my family and my friends," she pointed at Harry, "And made me think we were starting a happy new life when in fact, you have been hiding so much I don't think I will ever know the whole story. I love you, and I am sorry it seems I am being harsh, but apologies are not enough from you this time and I won't stand for it. You are either going to make a change and start talking to me or you will leave and go back to the home we had that I don't ever expect we will return to together." She wiped the tears with the back of her wrists.

Harry was thoroughly concerned about the anger she had just unleashed and how it may have affected her and the baby, motioned to Malfoy to take Hermione away for quiet while he spoke with Ron for a while. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Draco received the message and gave Malfoy a look of disgust while he led Hermione to another room.

Harry motioned to Ron, "Let it be, Ron. We need to talk alone." Ron didn't hesitate to call after Hermione as well as throw a dirty word or two at Draco before following his old friend into the parlor. They sat down in a couple of lounge chairs and Harry looked at Ron. "Are you calm enough to listen and talk to me?"

"Yes," Ron agreed.

"Then what the bloody hell have you done, Ron? I mean what the fuck are you doing? Hermione has a point, but I want to hear what you have to say without distractions or interruptions because I think you have done or are doing something and have not told anyone about it."

Ron was silent for a minute before he looked at Harry. "You're my best friend, Harry." His eyes were stern and serious. "But this is not the place to talk. Let's go."

...

"I was too harsh on him, wasn't I?" Hermione asked her hands on her belly as she settled back on the pillows of her bed which were propped up behind her. Draco sat down on the side of her bed and looked into her face. His steel blue eyes made her shiver and she wanted to curse herself for the wave of desire that rushed over her. She wanted to pull him into her right there and hold him close. The first real closeness she had felt was when he had been drunk that night, his lips on hers. She had felt cared for, wanted. But it was a lie. He had been completed snockered, hadn't he?

"If my opinion counts for anything, I would have done far worse than you. You were angry, naturally, but even then you gave him another chance and told him that you loved him. I think that you were quite fair, maybe more to him than yourself."

Hermione bowed her head. Draco leaned closer to her. "You have changed. You are not the witch I knew back in school."

"What was she like?" Hermione asked, obviously more interested in his opinion rather than looking for an actual answer she was unaware of.

"Annoyingly intelligent, head-strong, independent, caring, and the only thing that ever drove her to this was Ronald Weasley. With him you are meek, sad, and hopeless." Draco leaned back. "And I take no shame in insulting you as much as I did in school. Only difference is this time you actual deserve the insult."

Hermione looked and listened in amazement. She gave a wry smile. "So you prefer bratty, know-it-all me." It was a statement rather than a question.

"We all do," Draco smirked, "Although you're pretty intolerable either way."

Hermione gave him an amused look and threw a pillow at his head. "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not, you are. For someone so smart you're acting stupid."

"Just because I take love seriously and try to understand and consider my husband's feelings doesn't mean I am an idiot."

"I am not an expert on love, but I know that what that idiot is giving you is not love." Draco said seriously.

Hermione sighed. "I need this to work out. He is the father of my child." Draco watched her gently stroke the material of her sweater.

Draco wasn't sure if it was his selfishness and craving to decimate the loneliness he had felt in his big home prior to Hermione's arrival or if it was actual concern for her and her child that made him want to keep her away from Ron. Maybe it was both.

…

"Harry!" Ginny embraced her husband as he apparated into the house. "Where have you been you have been gone for hours!"

Harry kissed his wife then sat down and tossed his wand between his two hands. "I went to the Malfoy Manor and met with Hermione. Ron came in suddenly and obviously there was a scene. So Malfoy took her upstairs to calm down and Ron told me why he left."

"The truth?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry replied with merely a nod after a moment. "Yeah. I'm not sure what to do yet. All I know is that he hasn't told me everything, only half the story, but at least it was honest."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She started into the adjacent kitchen to make tea for her and Harry, "I almost wish Hermione was with Draco at this point."

Harry stood with a start, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' He is taking care of her, has her comfortable in his home, seeking out our help even when we are his childhood enemies and furthermore, she hasn't left. Ron is back and I bet she didn't leave back to the house with him, did she?"

"Well, no," Harry admitted. "But Ron insisted on staying in Malfoy Manor if Hermione was, and I am not quite sure if that worked out or not because he was just about to try and get back into the house after I left. He knocked at the front door last time but I rather doubt Draco would open it for him. I was almost surprised he didn't shout at him for being in his house, then again, none of us are the same anymore. Things have changed."

"Maybe the same has to happen for Hermione." Ginny offered as she took the screaming kettle off the stove top. "I love my brother, but he is not making her happy and she is obviously not making him happy or he wouldn't be doing this."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked.

"I don't know yet."

…

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco snarled at the red-head who pounded unmercifully at his door.

"I want Hermione so we can get the hell off this property. I can't believe she was here in the first place." Ron glared, stepping inside the house, door still ajar. "Now move aside before I hex you."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco flourished his wand viciously at Ron sending his opponent into a stunned and frozen figure. Draco sneered. "Now you are forced to listen." He drawled as he walked around the frozen body of Ronald which was now lying on the floor. "It was never my intention to have Hermione here, but she didn't want to be alone anymore, especially as pregnant as she is and how worried she was for you. I still can't figure out why she would give a damn about the likes of you, Weasley, but I suppose she is far more understanding than I'll ever be of a vile piece of shit like you." Draco glared. He knelt down and looked into Ron's face with a steely gaze, hatred blazing. "You are not welcome here. If you don't get the hell out now, I will not hesitate to report you as an intruder and use my Ministry influences to send you straight to Azkaban. I am a Head of a department and you are a mere auror. Hermione stays here where she is safe and so far she has said nothing about wanting to go anywhere with you so if I were you, I'd fuck off." Draco took the spell off Ron who scrambled up but was not prepared for the agonizing punch to the stomach that Draco sent him a moment later. "Now get out."

Gasping between words Ron clutched his stomach and swore. His wand raised at Draco, "I'll fight you, you coward!"

"Exspelliarmus!" Draco hissed and Ron slammed backwards out onto the front stoop of the house.


	9. The Last Straw

**_Okay so PLEASE READ! I know this chapter may be weird f not strange and confusing but please give this story a chance. I know where I am going with this and things will start slowly falling into place. Don't judge it too harshly, I know it may seem like Ron is a maniac, but there is a reason for that. Don't worry :) You guys are awesome! Thank you! :)_**

Ron was forced to stay in Wiltshire's nearest inn to that of Malfoy Manor. During the day he would come by to see Hermione and insist on taking her out of the house so as to be with her. Draco wanted to prevent this but he knew it really was not his place to do so. He had no idea what they went out and did all day or why Ron was spending so much time with her rather than at his job, perhaps it was his guilt.

Hermione was staying here because she wanted to and he had invited her. He had told Ron to get off his property because it was indeed Draco's and he didn't want Ron there, but as far as Hermione meeting Ron off his property, he had no right to tell her she couldn't do that. Hermione would leave at ten in the morning and come home at five in the evening. Whenever Draco asked what the day was like for her and what she had done, never meddling too much or prying for details, she was as vague as could be. She would admit that she was feeling rather uncomfortable with him given the way he was behaving, the questions he would ask about her and Draco and also the way he was consistently pushing her to move back with him to the house.

This went on for about a week while Draco was in the midst of conducting meetings with his staff and with the other Ministry Heads about the WAMF organization. Special security was meant to be put in place, and a Ministry evaluation- much like that which had occurred during the war- was expected to occur to weed out the WAMF supporters and followers, although it was far more discreet and indirect.

It was not until evening that night that Draco had left the Ministry with a copy of the _Daily Prophet _the headline across the front page: _Death Seekers vs. Death Eaters: Annihilation of a former Evil? _Draco's stomach twisted up in a knot as he read the front page about the two disappearances a week ago and three new ones, including two more found dead, the same that the Minister had discussed with Draco when he was given meeting information for his staff.

He folded the paper up angrily and carried it under his arm as he marched to the nearest floo network and apparated out of the Ministry through it, landing at his own front door.

He muttered the password for the wards that guarded the property and his front door and slipped into the house.

"Draco?"

"Hermione? You alright?" He set his things down in the foyer and hurried into the living room from where her voice had come. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked exhausted. "Hermione, you didn't do any housework or cooking today, did you?"

She positioned herself on the couch so she was seated more comfortably and folded the book in her hands. "No, the house elves said you were still not allowing it since Ron is taking me out every day. Not that it matters, Ron spoils me so much during the day with food and drink I am never hungry when I get back anyway. Still, that doesn't mean I shouldn't be doing things for you. Your hospitality is so…" Draco began fidgeting with his tie, trying to fight the urge of wanting to hang himself with it.

She looked guilty. "I am so sorry to be doing this. I have agreed to go back with him next Monday, back to the house."

"Why?" Draco felt his heart sink and he lowered himself next to her on the couch. She looked down at her massive belly. "It's nearly my time. I only have a few weeks left before I have this child and the stress and arguing we go through will lessen if we are in a stable environment. He seems to be genuinely sorry, greatly changed since his leave. I am beginning to think he is right to say it is foolish of me to be angry with him when all he did was not tell me about a confidential assignment. I wonder if I should be more understanding." She looked at Draco, "So, I will leave this house and let you be. Just please, don't think I have been taking your generosity for granted, that was never my intention to be here in the first place." She smiled at him and put a gentle hand to his face. "I really appreciate this, Draco. I know none of this is your business now that he has been found."

Draco could have sworn that his heart had skipped a beat. "I have had a few problems with relationships too, I understand."

Hermione was about to stand but Draco put a hand on her arm, "Wait, the house elves will be making dinner anyway. You are only staying two more nights. Rest, read, do whatever you like."

"Why?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

Draco couldn't help it, he knew he should have stopped himself but the words were already at his tongue, "Because you probably won't get a chance to when you go back to being a slave for that husband of yours."

Hermione looked more offended than stunned by Draco's words but her face reflected both emotions. "What? How could you say that?" She stood up and folded her arms over her belly and Draco knew he should stop. "Nothing, never mind. I never meant to say that."

He started to walk away but Hermione grabbed his arm. "No, stop. Tell me the truth. You were honest that first day we met, telling me that I was never meant to be a Weasley and now you are being all supportive and letting me make all the decisions no matter how it seems to be effecting you internally. Now, tell me the truth."

Draco looked at her for a moment, his face vacant of expression before he spoke. "You asked me to say this." His voice was cold, "So I am saying it." He stood before her, looking down at her with his eyes locked on hers, his deep voice massaging her ears with every word and the scent of his cologne suddenly capturing her rigid and off guard.

"You're being an idiot. Who cares if he is the father of your child? He is a fool and an idiot for leaving you and I know you know as well as I do that he wasn't on a business trip. If he was, it was certainly not all business; some of it had to be cheating. That's right, I said it. Deal with it. He doesn't love you at least not by the way he's acting and let's be honest; actions speak louder than words in this case. He isn't faithful. So fuck him. Tell him to bugger of and leave you and this child alone." He pointed at her belly. "You think this baby will be happy you let it be raised by a father who doesn't love it's mother, a father who shouts at her, abandons her in her time of need, and doesn't give a damn about all she does for him. He has changed you, will your baby be proud of that? Being raised by a mother who is not the woman she used to be, whose happiness has been withered away by the same man whom she thought was worthy of being a father?" He knew he was rambling, reiterating, and being rather harsh with his words, but strangely he wasn't regretting a word of it. He could see her pain, the hurt that stung her with every harsh accusation and he knew she was brimming with tears because he was right, not because he was merely being a bully as he had been in school.

He looked at the floor and back at her, "I know you must hate me right now for what I have said, so I will eat in the den for dinner tonight and give you some peace. Make the decision for the good of you and that baby, not because of stupid ideologies or how your husband was in the past. He is not the same now. Got it?" With that Draco stormed off, leaving Hermione in the living room. Alone.

…

He retired early, he was hardly tired at this point but he wasn't in the mood for reading, especially not the paper seeing as it was all negative stories about the ever-swirling problems of the wizarding world and the WAMF.

He lay in his large bed, arms hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was running rapidly and he knew it would be hours before he would sleep.

It was pitch black in the room before there was a light knock at the door. At first, Draco thought he was hearing things. "Draco? I'm sorry, are you awake?"

He lept out of bed and hurried to unlock the door. She stood in her dress, fully clothed in front of him in the doorway. "Hermione? You okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"What?" Her face was twisted with confusion and she cocked her head, "Oh no, Draco I just wanted to um apologize for earlier. You're right."

He gazed back at her, apparently unsure of what to do next. "Come in," he offered, stepping aside, the door ajar. Hermione followed him into the room, the hall light shedding enough light into the room. Hermione went to turn on the lamp. "Please, I'd rather not be blinded just now." His sarcasm brought a smile to her face and she sat on the bedside. She was close to him again and a new glow was lighting up her face. "I have been so foolish. I don't know why I let him change me and make me into something I'm not. It is almost hardly to believe that me, acting like such a coward could ever have been the same Hermione who helped win the war and hunt down horcruxes." She licked her lips and looked eagerly into his eyes. "I've made my decision. I'm going to lay it out for Ronald tomorrow and tell him this is it. I'm going to make this work between us so that we are both happy and stop sacrificing myself for him. If it doesn't, I will just raise the baby myself."

Draco smiled a little. He wasn't sure what he thought about what she had just said, but the happiness she was expressing was enough to convince him that nothing needed to be said… just yet.

…

Hermione walked with Ron to the door of the manor the following evening. Ron took her hands in his. "Do you remember the night that I returned to you and Harry? That morning, I told you about the deluminator and the ball of light touching m heart."

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

Ron came close to her, leaning in to her, his warm breath brushed against her ear as he whispered. "That deluminator will always bring me back to you. If I ever leave you again, you know I'll be back."

Hermione felt something inside her reacting to Ron's words in a mixed way. She looked into his eyes. "Ron, I love you, but you can't leave me again. If you must, I at least need to know what it is about and the knowledge of your venture."

Ron closed his eyes and pulled away from Hermione. "Hermione," he sounded frustrated. "I can't do this."

She furrowed her brow, "What are you saying?"

"I have been exposed to another world. Another way of life. I left you knowing exactly what that would mean." He turned back to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I am part of a cult organization."

Hermione's eyes widened. "A cult?"

"Yes; Wizards Against Magical Fiends. I am a member as of two weeks before I left. It is like… It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. We can actually extract evil from this world and eradicate it, we can build a better wizarding world made of that which we decide. We just have to get rid of the rules and regulations and naturally those people standing in our way of a utopia."

Hermione looked thunderstruck. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about? Anarchy?"

Ron waved his hands, "No, no no. Anarchy is a harsh term. We believe in the extraction of evil and regulations that protect those evil witches and wizards from progressing in this world. We scorch out the evil in this world, we turn over the government and make it our own, we have a world that is run fairly, everyone is equal, every one treated exactly alike." Hermione stepped back. "No, Ron… You mean you kill off people who aren't worthy of this new world? Ex-Death Eaters? Criminals?"

"Yes, and naturally their offspring. You can't have these people repopulating and create more little fiends." Ron said this plainly as if he was mentioning the weather.

"WHAT?" Hermione felt suddenly terrified. "You are not Ronald Weasley, who the hell are you?" She withdrew her wand as Ron tried to come near her, calm her down, but she was livid. "No! No you get away from me you… impostor! Who are you? What do you want? Where is my husband?!"

"I AM your husband!" Ron shouted.

"Go!" Hermione cried out. "Leave!"

"No, I need you to understand first, I need you to listen. I left because I was in training. Some people from the Ministry are beginning to become a part of the movement, bribing the media to keep quiet, until now that is. We have a declaration, a set of guidelines. We will succeed and create a better world as no one else did." Ron advanced toward Hermione but she back away again. "I would have told you earlier but even what I am telling you now is top secret. I could get into big trouble for having told you all of this." His face looked wild… insane? Was he raising his wand?

Tears streamed down Hermione's face and she was trembling so much her wand was unsteady in her sweaty grip. "Get back, I'm warning you…"

"Either you agree to be a part of the movement or I have to do something we will both regret."

Hermione spoke through sobs, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would never kill you, you are my wife and I love you, but if you don't follow us, you will have to forget us. Doesn't matter. You'll see what happens in the end. Especially once Malfoy Manor is ours and that pure-blooded idiot is lying on his back six feet under.

"NO!" Hermione felt her legs buckling, her breath was heaving.

"Speak the password, come on now speak the password for the wards!" Ron ordered. "DO IT!"

Hermione scrambled up as best she could and muttered the password for the wards under her breath so that Ron could not hear. "Good, Alohamora!" The door unlocked and he swung it open pulling Hermione in with him. "He's gone isn't he? Hominum Revelo!"

"Just the house elves are here," Hermione sobbed, "Please!"

Ron shook his head. "You forced me to do this."

Before Ron could raise his wand, Hermione struck a spell at her husband, he flew backwards a ways giving her time to hurry as fast as she could into the other room. No hiding place at her mercy and she could feel herself wearing down already. Her breath came out in gasps, making her easy to hear. She could hear Ron coming around the corner, "Stupefy!" She screamed and the spell hit, causing her once best friend to fly backwards again. "Get back here! I am not going to hurt you!"

"You are inane! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I realized that I have never been satisfied with what I have, I am always left wanting more, through school, Harry had it all, always getting more, I go the fame too, granted, I got you, I got a job as an auror, I even have a baby on the way, but that was never enough, not until I was able to be a part of this movement did I realize how much I _needed_ this, Hermione!"

She sent another curse in his direction as she ducked behind a chair. He sent one flying at her, which nearly rebounded and hit her. "Get out! Draco will be home any minute!"

"Good! All the more reason I wanted in, I figured I'd handle you, then him. Look, I don't want to have to threaten you by doing something drastic to you… or our child."

"Y-you would hurt your own child for this…" she couldn't find the words. Her heart was throbbing painfully against her ribs.

"I have a mission, Hermione-"

"Reductro!" She cried out, but the curse was deflected.

"I don't want any part of this, Ronald! GET OUT! Go!" She could hear noises in the house, the house elves! She could only pray they would come to her rescue, but she was not their master, so she was sure they would not. She knew her strength was spent and she couldn't do this anymore without hurting herself and she certainly didn't want to take risks with her child. She took a deep breath.

She stepped out from behind the chair, Ron looked flared and loathing filled his eyes. She trembled. "Fine, you don't want me to remember this? You want this to end? Obliviate!"

Hermione used her own wand on herself, to specifically wipe the memory of the evening. Ron watched, looking apparently satisfied that she had thought of this idea, she was certain he would not have. In fact, she did not want to know what his thought had been.

Before Ron could speak, Draco had apparated into the room, several houses around him. Obviously, they had told their master and he had ordered them to attack with his aid. Ron, obviously seeing he was outnumbered and well aware that house elves possessed immense magical powers, apparated quickly before Draco could hex him and the house elves stop him. "Find him." Draco ordered with venom as he saw the living room in tatters.

Hermione looked drained and her wand fell to the ground. She sat down on the couch. Draco was at her side in a minute. "Hermione, are you alright? What the bloody hell happened?"

She looked blankly at the floor, no reply. "Hermione!?"

"I don't know."


	10. Forget Me Not Please?

**_Thank you for the reviews! I know this chapter may be a bit dull but you gotta have those "filler" chapters, right? ;) Enjoy! More soon!_**

"Draco, I'm fine, what are you doing?" Hermione huffed as Draco forced her once again to lie back on the pillow. "Will you please stop sitting up? Merlin, you're as stubborn as a Hippogriff!"

Draco walked back into the lavatory of Hermione's bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth. He laid it on her forehead. "What _are_ you doing?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked sheepish, "It was what my mother did for almost everything."

"Draco, I am alright. I don't know what you are on about."

"You were confused after that bastard Weasley was here, destroyed the downstairs, and obviously did something to you. You were completely exhausted and then… wait. Do you remember Weasley being here?" Draco seemed to be examining Hermione's eyes and she looked at him in annoyed confusion. "No, I remembered coming in and then you shouting at me like crazy and leading me up here."

"A memory charm. Great." Draco snorted.

Hermione looked worried. "The only way to counteract a memory charm is to torture the subject."

"Well we won't be resorting to that." He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I can't take much more of this!"

He stood up. "Look, just wait here while I have a house elf bring up dinner. You are eating then sleeping. No arguments."

Hermione was about to retort but Draco held up a hand. "Not another word. I need to figure out how to get your memory back first."

He marched down the stairs quickly and slid out of the way of a couple of house elves cleaning up the mess in the living room and foyer. He bee-lined it for his study and shut the door tightly behind him. The portraits of his forefathers stopped jabbering away when Draco gave them all a dark look. They whispered amongst one another as Draco went searching from textbook to textbook to information booklet to determine other ways in which to counteract the curse aside from torture. There were none. He threw his tie on the ground and unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt, rolled up his cuffs and went straight to the parlor to pour himself a large glass of firewhiskey.

He didn't have to ask himself why he was so worked up about this and watched as a little house elf ascended the staircase with a tray for Hermione. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down. He needed to think about what to do next.

He recalled what he had seen when he first entered the room. A shivering Hermione, tear-streaked face and confused, while Ron apparated out of the room, clearly disheveled, wand in hand as he left the spot.

They had obviously been fighting, but the only way they could have gotten in was through the wards and only he and Hermione knew that password. In fear that perhaps Ron had taken note of them, he quickly went to change them, still thinking about other clues that might lead him in the direction of the truth.

He walked around the grounds outside but saw nothing out of place or suspicious, he went back inside and saw the house was back to its orderly self. He had gotten a good enough look at the room to see that there had been a struggle and knew if something had been found or dropped the house elves would hand it over to him.

Just in case, Draco went to the hall and summoned an elf. "Anything out of the ordinary found?"

"No, Master Malfoy, nothing, sir."

Good enough.

Draco went back up the stairs and into Hermione's room to see her talking happily to one of the little house elves. She was laughing, smiling and even the house elf seemed to be quite happy despite her still strictly-servant demeanor. She bowed to Hermione and Draco find himself smiling when Hermione chided her, "No need, Mariline, I am your friend."

"You are the Master's guest; Master would want Hermione to be treated like royalty."

Hermione licked her lips and blushed as a smile appeared on her now rosy face. She looked to the doorway and saw Draco standing there. "Spying on us, were you?" She glared teasingly and Mariline bowed to her Master and took Hermione's tray.

"You seem to be in high spirits." Draco admitted as he leaned against one of the bed posts. The house elf shut the door behind her.

"And you seem very stressed. What is wrong?"

"The only way to get your memory back is through torture."

"Memory of what?"

"What happened before I came home; between the time that Ron dropped you here and left."

"Yes," Hermione looked like something she had been meaning to ask was beginning to resurface in her memory. Draco got excited and sat on the side of the bed. "You remember something?"

"Well I have been meaning to ask you why Ron keeps dropping me off here. Why am I not living with him?"

Draco was stunned. Was her memory wiped of just that evening or of everything bad Ron had done to her thus far?

"Well… he went missing, don't you remember? You needed a place to stay where you were safe so I took you in."

"I remember coming to be with you. But I don't recall Ron 'missing'."

"He left actually."

"Why would he leave?"

"He claimed it was business."

Hermione snorted. "Since when has Ron ever been interested in business? He's an idiot." She smiled lovingly. "Well I suppose I should go home then. I have stayed here long enough. Ron is back at home isn't he?"

Hermione slowly stood up but Draco was up in a flash. "No, actually he is not home. He is still gone." It was obvious what she had done. Ron had been causing her so much pain; she wiped all the awful memories of this strange, "new" Ron away, keeping only the old Ron she had once known.

"Gone? At work? For business?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. He could see Hermione beginning to look upset, not sad so much as angry. "He notified you and me," Draco lied. "He actually insisted you come and stay here with me now that we are good friends now and you are almost ready for..." He gestured awkwardly at her belly. "You probably don't remember because you were really tired, you were actually quite stressed with him having to leave on such short notice and you… being um… pregnant." He knew his lies were awful but Hermione merely narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "So… when is he coming back?"

"Um... He doesn't know that yet." Draco had never been a good liar. He wasn't sure quite why that was, perhaps because he had never needed to, he had always spoken his mind and been honest, even if his words were hurtful.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Do you think I'm an idiot? We are enemies, nothing but that until I called for someone to help me find my husband. He had gone missing after some… well something happened. It's all a blur now. Then he returned and because of… something, he is staying away from this house. For some reason, I have decided to stay here. You tell me why."

"Because…" Draco sighed. "Because you are happy here and I need someone. Someone here with me; this place is huge and it gets quite… well empty. Ron agreed that while he was gone, you stay with me so that I could take care of you. You don't remember what he said before he left this evening, right?"

"No," Hermione admitted.

"He said he was leaving and that he would be gone for a while and now that we have become friends you should stay here with me because Ginny and Harry live too far and your parents are away… somewhere."

Hermione bit her lips and put her hand on her belly. "Will he be back before the baby comes?"

Draco walked over to her and sat her back down. "I don't know, but I am here and I will take care of you for as long as you need me to. We are friends now, aren't we?"

Hermione smiled. "Ever since I met you in my house that day, you have been helping me. I don't really understand why, but yes… yes we are friends."

Draco watched as she absently rubbed her belly and he took her hand. "I will be right here. Promise. And you will not be alone here during the day. I will think of something, okay. But under no circumstances can you leave this house until further notice. Good?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I can leave whenever I want, who are you to tell me otherwise?"

Draco smirked; the old Hermione seemed to be back now that the bad memories had faded off. "Because you're in my house, my rules, and you should stay near here anyways, okay? Your baby will probably be here soon."

Hermione nodded, "But if I want to go out, I will."

"Sure," Draco agreed. "But with an escort."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, Draco."

…

"You're kidding." Blaise stated in awe after his best friend relayed his story of the latest events between Hermione and Ron. "I feel like an old hag gossiping with her girlfriends about the latest scandals. What the bloody hell have we become?"

"Well you have become engaged." Draco pointed out, not trying to hide the sourness in his tone.

"And you have got the position as best man, what do you think of that?"

"Exquisite, sure." Draco smirked. "When's the wedding."

"A month, we still have some time to go. You bring that girlfriend along with you." Blaise winked.

Draco snorted and sipped his drink. "She is not my girlfriend."

"You wish she was. I would never have accepted this in the past, Draco."

"Me either. I don't know what has changed, aside from the war."

"That's a big enough change for anybody." Blaise scoffed.

Draco leaned closer to Blaise and whispered. "You have heard the news about… WAMF."

"Yes," Blaise nodded. "I warned you about this earlier. We are all going to be traced and watched. Just wait."

"They will come to Malfoy Manor and attack."

"Surely."

"With Hermione there…"

Blaise set his mug down with a thud. "Merlin, Draco. That's your first thought? The media has reported twelve disappearances and two deaths, some of which are not even ex-Death Eaters, people who are not ex-Death Eaters are disappearing and joining these anarchist ranks. They are going to try and overthrow the government. Raids are beginning again. Evaluations at the Ministry. I am so glad I don't work there."

"Well now I wish I didn't. And I am concerned for Hermione and her child. Their safety cannot be compromised. I may need to seek out Potter's help again."

"I'm surprised he hasn't been recruited."

Draco furrowed his brow. "That gives me an idea."


	11. Epiphany

**_Hope you like :) Thank you for the reviews, my faithful followers! You guys keep me writing :)_**

Harry led Malfoy into the living room. "Where's your little wife, Potter?"

"Diagon Alley, though I wasn't aware that was any of your concern." Harry was about to sit in his customary chair when Draco plopped down in it. He grinned.

"You're such a pleasant guest to have around."

"And I must say you're a tolerant host," Draco smirked. He waved his hands, "Enough of this, Potter. I need to know what you and Weasley were talking about the night you came to the manor and I took Hermione upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because the other night something happened between Hermione and Weasley and she cast a charm on herself."

"How do you know she cast it?"

"I checked to see what her last spell was. Obliviate, the memory charm. She cast it, wiping all of the negative and horrible experiences she had with Weasley from her mind and now I am beginning to wonder what is really going on. I have no one over there now to tend to her and as much as I may regret asking this, I may need her to stay with you later on."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You really think it is that serious?"

"Potter, I am under target," Draco leaned in, fingers laced. "As much as it may please you to know that I may be dead in a matter of weeks, I am not thrilled about having Hermione and her baby attacked as well as myself while we are all residing at my manner. If anything, I may force myself to stay in your home as well."

"We don't have much space," Harry admitted. "And I can't say I fancy having you here but if you think it is what is best for Hermione, especially if you become a real target, then I am fine with you both coming to live here. We are talking about Wizards Against Magical Fiends, aren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose you have been keeping up with the _Daily Prophet_."

"Naturally," Harry made a face. "You think Ron has something to do with this WAMF?"

"I'm not sure, but I had a… well an epiphany shall we say."

Harry snorted. "An epiphany of Ron, really. He mentioned to me that he was on an important assignment and that he was sure I wouldn't approve but promised that he would be sure that Hermione did. He said it was imperative she join the cause or he would be forced to do something… illegal."

"Being?"

"I assume the Imperious Curse. It doesn't make sense he would torture her with the Cruciatus or kill her, but the only other illegal spell I can think of is the Imperious; make her do what he wants."

Draco sat back. "That would be why he attacked her then… He wanted to make her do his bidding. Join the cause. He must be a part of WAMF, it only makes sense."

Harry scowled. "Ron going out and killing people? Resorting to anarchy? I doubt it."

"Well I don't know him that well but he seems like a twit, I don't see him as the violent, utopian-type. He certainly doesn't seem like the world-ruling-conqueror-type either and Hermione fell in love with him and married him so I guess trusting her judgment is better than saying she was…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked urgently.

"Brainwashed," Draco whispered. "Hermione… she has been different... Passive, meek… not herself; she wiped all the bad memories of Weasley and became more confident, happy, assertive… like the old Hermione."

"I thought you used to find her bitterly annoying?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "That hasn't changed."

Harry looked at him seriously. Draco bit his lip and rubbed his hands over each other slowly. His gaze hit the floor. "Except… now I care for her very much."

Harry gave a half smile. "Hater of muggle-borns and you're so-called 'blood traitors'. Strange that you have fallen for the very thing you hate most in this world."

Draco twisted his face harshly at the reply, "I don't pretend to be the greatest thing to have graced this earth anymore, and I know perfectly well that after my father's fall I fell too. And I and my mother suffered for this. They went and hid and I am here, alone because of what I have done in the past. My mistakes have cost me happiness. I don't want the same thing to happen to Hermione, especially her child."

"Because it reminds you of yourself; Ron as your father was to your mother and Hermione to her child as your mother was to you." Harry interpreted.

"Let's not get philosophical, Potter." Draco scorned and stood up. "Thank you… for everything." He extended his hand to his enemy and Harry rose to shake it. "Let us know when you need to come. You can apparate in, don't contact me by owl, obviously there will be more interceptions."

"Yes."

…

Draco had been finding it harder and harder to concentrate on his work. More people were giving him wary glances and some even went as far to reassure him that everything would be alright. "You are not your father, Mr. Malfoy, you don't deserve this." Unsurprisingly, this did not make Draco feel any better.

He came home from work that day in a foul mood. He had no luck in tracking Ron down and although people at the Ministry agreed to keep a look out, it was difficult to say where he had gone. What was worse, more people were beginning to act outright about their distaste for the ex-Death Eaters and dark wizards. Attacks were an everyday event and although the Ministry had issued orders of protection, the persecutions proceeded.

Whenever Hermione desired to leave the house, Draco went with her. This did give them a chance to talk more and Draco began learning more about Hermione than he had ever known before. Her favorite color was lavender, she loved cats, hated cauliflower, and her taste in clothing and jewelry was simple but fine and she appeared to appreciate a more natural look when it came to style. Her hair was long and Draco wished he could encourage her to wear it down more, when she did; it flowed down her back in golden brown waterfalls. Her laugh would send warm tingles through his body and her perky, teasing attitude left him forgetting about all his problems.

During the last week prior to her expected birth, she began to enjoy staying home more. She would read while he did work and Hermione was rather amused to see him focusing so hard; squinting at the pages.

She put her book down. "You ought to purchase a pair of spectacles."

"What? I'm not that old."

"I know, but you read a lot, and it seems you have trouble focusing on some of the words."

Draco snorted. "You read more than me and you don't need spectacles."

"I'm used to it," Hermione teased. "I must admit, I didn't know you could read until now."

Draco laughed and motioned throwing the book in his hand at her.

A few moments of silence before she spoke up again, "I wonder, maybe something happened to Ron."

"He is fine," Draco replied, almost coldly.

"Look I know you are not the best of friends, but you have patched things up with Harry the least you could do is try to accomplish the same with Ron. I want us to keep in touch after he returns and it will be easier if we all get along."

Draco hesitated before he replied. "Hermione, you remember being happy with Ron."

"Yes, I mean we had our fights and problems when we were kids, but ever since the war, things have been going well… at least I think so. It is all just a blur. I don't actually remember anything we did after the war, except the wedding."

"Not even the day you conceived?" Draco had asked before he realized how personal he had gotten. Hermione didn't seem to notice and instead took his question seriously. "I actually… I don't remember. I mean it is October now and my baby is due in November so I guess we… I can't believe I forgot that!" She put a hand to her mouth. "Draco, something is wrong with me. I think I've known for a while but I thought maybe it was just pregnancy brain. I am not the kind of person to just 'forget' things." She sounded frustrated.

Draco set his papers down and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Did you ever consider that you purposely excluded these memories because they were painful?"

Hermione looked concerned. "I didn't, I haven't considered that. Could it be so bad?"

"You said it yourself; why else would you forget?" Draco wrung his hands, his elbows on his knees and his eyes fixed on Hermione's face.

She was thinking hard about something and after a moment she turned to look into Draco's eyes. "I remember something that happened. But I am not sure if it is the result of a false memory charm at this point, if it is, I am not sure why I would put it in my mind."

"What is it?" Draco replied softly.

"You. You coming home one night and kissing me, you were… so gentle. From some reason, I think about that memory every time I try to remember the ones of Ron and me." She looked embarrassed. "That memory was fake wasn't it? I mean, it couldn't be real."

He searched her face and moved slightly closer to her. "Maybe we should… I mean, maybe if we do it again you will know if it was real. If it feels the same." His hand gently touched her cheek and she closed her eyes. "I… I shouldn't. I ought to be faithful, to my husband."

"I know, and I would not make you. But… if you wanted to know."

She opened her eyes. She felt her stomach flip and her heart melt as he slid a hand around her waist. She leaned into him, feeling an electric warmth flow through her veins and heat up her skin. She knew she was blushing deep pink and smiled, licking her lips with nervousness as she anticipated what was about to come.

Their lips crashed; her lips, his lips, moving in effortless rhythm, dancing in delicious the delicious taste of the other's mouth. Hermione shifted closer and proceeded to kiss, letting her tongue move daringly into his mouth. She was swept up into a spine tingling sensation. Her arms wrapped around his firm shoulders and she breathed in his musky cologne. She felt herself getting even hotter and as he pulled away she looked dazed, her eyes glazed over in a fog. She had never felt so cared for and never had she felt such a tender touch. She was blooming; her smile spreading across her face and his sparkling eyes looking into hers like warm sunshine. She wanted more, at this point she had forgotten completely about Ron about where she was, even who she was.

"I remember one other thing," she breathed. Draco nodded slowly. Hermione closed her eyes after taking Draco's hand in hers. Draco watched as she slowly placed his hand on her belly. He felt a tingling go through him as his hand pressed against her swell. He jolted with amazement as he felt the baby stir within her. His heart beat madly and his eyes met hers. "Hermione…" Their lips locked again, warm, tender touching, smooth caress and gentle warmth pulsing through their bodies. She began clinging to him. "I want this, Draco. I want you. Please. I want to feel loved!" He felt her tightening, her tears falling onto his shoulder as he pulled her into him. "I want to feel loved, Draco. Please." She clung to him, fingernails digging into his suit coat. He held her tightly against him. "I do love you, Hermione. That isn't going to change now."


	12. Avoidable Attack

The event of the previous night was still replaying again and again in Draco's mind. Obviously the memories were wiped, but feelings… her hurt was still there, buried deep within. She had perhaps wanted the memories gone; perhaps she thought that the pain would go with them. But they didn't. They disappeared temporarily because she had been happy, she had seen Draco merely as a friend but now… he had brought feelings back. She remembered not being loved, not really loved. She recalled when she was not appreciated; she just couldn't link those memories back to when she was with Ron. He didn't know if he wanted her to yet.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you listening?" Mr. Willis asked impatiently. Draco looked up from his trance. His mind was back; sitting at his desk, mid-afternoon, in late October. Mr. Willis had his outstretched hand practically in Draco's face, a parchment upturned and addressed to him with no return address. "An owl sent this for you. No memo, just this letter."

"Thank you, Willis." Draco murmured and took the parchment while his undersecretary left. He opened the letter with his wand and unfolded the letter.

_Malfoy,_

_Don't try and figure out where this message came from, don't try and run or hide, and don't think for a moment you can protect yourself or her if you don't do as you are asked:_

_First, you must send a check of two hundred and fifty galleons with an owl that will land on your office window side within the hour, if you try anything or do not do as we ask, we will attack the Ministry in full force killing as many of the dark witches and wizards and traitors as we can. _

_As such, the witch you are living with now is a muggle-born. She is to be brought to the hospital on the day her baby is due and you will leave her there so she can be tended to properly by the people she needs to be with. She will be taken care of as will her child so do not fret. If you do not do as you are told we will come and attack your home the same day she gives birth, kill the baby, and kill you. _

_Lastly, you will evacuate the house temporarily and move into a temporary dwelling which you will find the address of later on. We will send further information as needed. Nothing you own shall be touched or broken, used or destroyed. If you do not do as we ask, we shall pillage your home and kill you. _

_I do hope you have taken note of what has been written above because as soon as you have finished reading this letter, it will be destroyed. _

*poof*

True enough, the paper was destroyed. Draco nearly laughed; stupid, idiotic joke. He wasn't sure whether or not this letter should be taken seriously. Cowards; to contact him by way of letter rather than face him themselves. Death was their only fret. He did have a hunch that the letter was from a member or members of WAMF. If this was so, and it seemed obvious it was, wouldn't they attack no matter what action he took?

That wasn't a good reason to take the letter as a joke.

Not a moment later the owl was at the window. Draco scoffed. He was not about to heed to the demands of these fools.

He blatantly ignored the owl and took his leave from the office later that evening, wondering as he headed home if he had made the right choice or not. Usually those who take threats so lightly end up regretting it.

Draco met Willis and a few other wizards and witches who worked on his floor in the lift. As they descended down Marcus Flint asked Draco about the latest event of missing person's from Surrey. Two more had been missing since Tuesday. Draco was about to reply as the lift hit the ground floor of the Ministry.

As he stepped out an instantaneous scream from a cluster of employees near the entrance networks resounded through the Ministry. Left and right people began to scatter. A number of spells shot through the air with shouting and apparating figures fleeing from the scene or moving within it followed. Draco took his wand in hand as he noticed a couple of dark wizards who he had once worked with in Voldemort's ranks and now within the Ministry were hexed by the attackers.

All of them were dressed in purple cloaks which went over their heads and quite strikingly never slipped off of their hosts, apparently a spell cast upon them to prevent this. As they began aiming for specific witches and wizards Draco saw Flint rush past him in an attempt to attack one of the cloaked figures but was instead knocked to the ground by a curse.

Draco leapt to attention and shot a curse at the attacker who was not expecting the attack and flew backward into another figure whose hood slipped off.

No face. No features; not a nose, or mouth or eyes. Draco thought he was crazy, he had never seen a spell like this. One thing he did recognize; was flaming red hair. Weasley? Draco ducked as a spell nearly hit him and hurried to a corner where he could stand behind a wall and cast spells. Several guards had appeared by this time and the figures obviously knew this would happen and that after the surprise attack they would be outnumbered. As if a signal had been given, nearly all of them apparated out of the Ministry before they could shield it so this was no longer an option. Even so, the chaos continued as blood spilled onto the Ministry floor and the guards gathered around the close off entrances and members of the prophet fled to anyone who would talk.

Draco disapparated on the spot, before the charm permitting apparition was locked up.

…

"Hermione!" Draco slammed the door behind him and immediately put up the wards. Hermione came in from the top of the stairs and looked down at Draco in the foyer. "Draco?"

"There was an attack, an attack on the Ministry, WAMF. _The Daily Prophet_ just released a paper, didn't they?"

"Yes, it came not moments ago."

"Good, bring it."

Hermione came down the stairs; she looked upon Draco in worry and amazement. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No, but you have to listen to me. Protective enchantments; Damnit! I was an idiot. I should've taken the threat seriously!" He ran in hand through his hair. "Look, get the paper, lock the doors, I know that may not help… and I am going to go out and put defensive enchantments on the house more so than just the wards, okay? Stay inside. I have a lot to tell you."

"Draco-"she followed him to the doorway and watched as he began putting up enchantments, leaving the door ajar, she hurried to fetch the newspaper and sighed in relief as the defensive shield was put over the house and Draco slipped inside. "Draco, what's going on?"

"Draco took her hand and gently pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed while he opened the paper and pointed to the front page. "That, that is what happened. And it was because of me."

"Why would this attack be because of you? Did you issue it?" She spoke seriously and seemed unaware of the severity of this situation now.

Draco scowled, "No! What the bloody hell made you say that?"

"You can't control the actions of others, Draco unless they allow you to; otherwise you are only in control of your own."

He let out a long breath before sitting on the bed beside her, clasping her hands. "I know, but this is different… I was given a choice to control or to let them decide for themselves. I received an owl today telling me that I was to send money with the bird then to come back here and tend to you until you needed to give birth, bring you to the hospital and leave you there. I was then meant to leave my home. I thought the demands were stupid and idiotic, basically they asked me to do things that were things they obviously were in need of and Hermione I know you don't want to hear this but Weasley, your husband, he is involved. He may even be the leader, I don't know. But it is obvious it is him and I don't think he is trying to hide it. I think I saw him in the battle at the Ministry today but they put a spell over their faces to keep their features from being apparent." Draco raced on until Hermione shushed him to silence.

"You mean to say that my husband is potentially the leader of WAMF?"

"Yes, and if I didn't listen he said I would regret it, horrible things would happen, I would die, and if I don't take you to the hospital and leave you there for him to take you, he is supposed to be able to come here, find you, take you, and kill your child."

Hermione looked stunned. "Draco… this… this isn't Ron, no way is this Ron." She stood up, her face flushed with anger. "What makes you think it is him just because the wizard you saw was a red-head? What makes you think it is Ron just because they want a mudblood out of a pureblood's home? Ron would never kill his _own_ child. Not the Ron I know!"

"Hermione," Draco was stern. "Don't use that word for yourself. I don't want that. Listen, I am only saying this because you are not fully aware of what happened a couple weeks ago when Ron was here. He attacked you, he was going to harm you and you placed a spell on yourself, a memory charm to forget negative events of your recent path that you and Ron had experienced. As a result, you don't remember things. Don't you understand?"

Hermione looked angry but then became more scared and defiant. "Why would I do that to myself? That makes no sense!"

"Hermione, I wasn't there when you did it, I am going based purely on-"

"Assumptions! You don't know what happened so stop blaming things on Ron just because you hate him and love me!" Her face shifted as she realized she had the unintended slip of tongue, making it sound as if his love for her was a curse rather than a blessing, especially when she herself was sure she felt the same.

Draco looked at her, a slight sneer on his lips as he replied coldly. "Why can't you see past the fact that I am an adult now? I am no longer the boy you knew in school, Hermione! You aren't looking at me as who I am now. I am a man, a wizard who does not think muggle-borns are any less than pure-bloods. I don't believe in WAMF, I don't believe in what the Dark Lord had desired of this world either. I am here now, warning you, being with you, telling you all this because I care about you and that child and if you can't appreciate that."

Hermione looked like she wanted to speak, but she knew what he was saying was right. For the first time she was not a Gryffindor, she was a Slytherin; playing with feelings, too scared to admit her love for this wizard because she might have fallen in love with the wrong one in the first place.

He stood up, his anger flushing out in waves now. "I can't imagine how you could ever have fallen in love with Weasley. Maybe you just like men who treat you poorly, I don't know. But if that is what you want, go ahead, be my guest."

He stormed out of the room, instantly regretting his decision. Was he acting as badly as Ron had? Maybe it hadn't been Ron he had seen, maybe he was attacking an innocent wizard who he despised purely because Ron took for granted something that Draco had always wanted and had never actually possessed. He did love Hermione. He wanted her safe, and he didn't want to heed the demands of WAMF. He wouldn't.

…

_She was crying as he was sitting close to her, "We all have problems, Hermione, Things we cannot control. Confide in me, please. I want to help you."_

_Hermione turned to him, her eyes wet with tears. "He is not the same as he used to be. Draco I have made a mistake." She began crying harder. "The baby!' Her hands on her belly, she began sobbing._

_Draco pulled her close, "It's okay we'll get help."_

_"We can't let them take me; we can't have my child die. Draco!" Her begging became a scream as out of nowhere Ron appeared storming into the room. As his hands touched Hermione she let out a blood-curdling shriek her entire body turning to ash as Ron touched her. "Draco!" Her shriek became a loud scream until it was inaudible silence. Only when she had completely turned to dust, baby and all did Ron look at his hands, and as if Draco wasn't there he spoke. "What have I done?"_

"Draco? Draco please wake up, we need to get help!" Hermione shook him as Draco slept, at her voice and touch he jerked awake. Sweat dripped from his brow, he was panting, looking at her with wild eyes. She had a hand on her belly, her face twisted in pain. "I'm going to have the baby."

_**Okay so I know this chapter may seem weird but it will make sense later I promise, I hope it isn't confusing. A lot of drama, I know but this story is full of that… most of my stories are actually. :) Happy New Year's everyone! I hope your year is full of prosperity and happiness!**_


	13. There She Goes

She may have been a couple weeks off, but it was not uncommon and it was occurring at the worst possible time under the circumstances. He was frozen in stunned disbelief, not so much because she was about to give birth, but because his last rebellious move towards WAMF meant casualties and death for many people; friends even.

He hadn't listened and he was well aware that the threats were real. Should he not take her to the hospital and abandon her there, the baby would die. He would die. If WAMF kept there threats, they would keep their promises too, wouldn't they?

He needed her safe, needed this baby safe before he could think, concentrate on the conundrum ahead. Blinking out of his trance, Hermione screamed and clutched her abdomen. Draco rushed to her. "e will go to the hospital, come on." He aided her along, his body shaking, hands trembling despite the clutch they had in hers. She was squeezing his hand so tightly he was sure he would go numb in a matter of minutes.

They went down the elevator, as no magical transportation was permitted. She breathed deeply, trying hard to remain composed and prepared for every contraction. They reached the first floor and Draco stumbled out, holding Hermione and steadying her as best he could while they fumbled out onto the driveway of the house. It was a gruesome night; black inked sky, the clouds bunching up like ink blots not fully dissolved. The moon was peering behind a few of these, it's hazy golden light, low in the sky, emerging from the horizon, lifting itself into the air like a balloon. The wind was whipping a little, not violently or rapidly but in sharp twists and turns. He struggled to take her to the car, attempting to calm her all the way but he too was scared and he had never experienced anything like this, nothing remotely close to this before. Obviously, he had never been around another pregnant woman, but he had also never seen a human being in such terrible pain, not voluntarily anyway. It was never someone he loved or cared for, and this was.

They got to the car and he helped her inside. Quickly, he rounded it and got into the driver's seat, hoping he still remembered how to operate this machine. His mind was blank and as hazy as the moon. He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. Perspiration made her temples shiny, her porcelain face flushed and her breathing deep. She looked calmer right then, and he took off down the pavement, a little too violently.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as they nearly ran into a tree. He shuddered and tried to remember where the hospital was. To his later surprise, he would discover that he had not been so worried about leaving Hermione as he was about the health of the child, a safe delivery.

They wound down the twisted streets, which thankfully were sparsely in use. "Draco... air, I need air, please." He looked at her, his face clearly in a panic and his quick driving, riveting eyes, and jumpy form was enough to set anyone on edge and Hermione felt the heat getting to her, the oxygen in the small space dwindling.

He let the window fall, disappear into wherever it went into the car from where it stood. He swerved, nearly hitting an oncoming vehicle. She looked more relaxed as the cool air rushed into her face. "It's going to be okay, I'll get you there, don't worry..." Draco was trying to reassure himself more than her. She was rigid, pain intense and aching his heart.

They arrived shortly, and he stumbled out of the car which was illegally parked in a loading zone, and pulled her gently into the hospital. He had no idea where he was going. He dragged her into the lobby just as Hermione sputtered, "Draco, I need the emergency room!"

"Oh, uh..." He felt like a troll; stupid and useless. Several people had their heads turned to the couple struggling near the entryway. Draco's head worked it's away back and forth atop his shoulders, trying to find some one or something that would direct his to where he needed to go.

"Hand her over to me, son," a man said. His voice was deep, but he sounded reassuring. Draco spun to see him coming quickly towards the couple, a wheelchair being pushed in front of him, "Come now, it will be alright, easy there," he pulled Hermione gently away from Draco who feared to let her go. "Thanks," Draco managed to choke out. His lungs were exhausted from the heavy breathing. The man spoke to Hermione as he pushed her along, the wheelchair in his hands. He didn't even wait for Draco, urgency in his eyes.

Draco assumed he was a hospital nurse and quickly pursued the man so as to stay as near as possible to Hermione. A few other nears appeared in a cluster around and a doctor was summoned as they banged through swinging double doors.

The air was cold, extremely cold. The smell like latex and the walls a sickly green. The lighting reflected off of them causing everyone to look pale, and ill. The walls spread out in every direction now and people were rushing this way and that, as if everyone in town had abandoned the streets and decided to come to the emergency room that night. He pushed through people, calling out to Hermione, "Can you here me, Hermione? I'm coming, don't worry..."

At first, he heard her voice, but the school of fish that was blocking his way caused him to not only lose sight of her, but also no longer hear her. He was jostled by a woman he scowled at him and moved on. He pushed forward but as he did so, he noticed more and more corridors, walls, people... she could have been pushed off anywhere.

He tried asking someone, "Pardon-"

They ignored him. They all ignored him. This wasn't good. This had to be it. The man, the people, everything. She was taken by them, he had brought her here, like they wanted. He had given her away, just as they wanted...

He shuddered and stood in the middle of the flowing of traffic which weaved around him, a few annoyed glances and a couple 'pardons' exchanged. Should he try and look for her? Or would this put her in danger? It wasn't as if he had a plan...

_...leave her there so she can be tended to properly by the people she needs to be with. She will be taken care of... _

The people she needs to be with... like who? Was it literal, or a ploy, some kind of gentle expression that she would be recruited. Perhaps, but with a child it was unlikely they would make her fight... But if Ron wanted her back, it was likely that he felt it natural Draco would look for him first. Who would he keep the child with?

Harry. It had to be. They were best friends.

...

Ginny sat comfortably on the couch reading her book while the kettle began to cry on the stove. She set the book down just as Draco was spat out of the floo. Ash rose into the air. "Ugh! I hate traveling by floo!"

"You could have apparated, you know where we are now. One moment, I need to hush the kettle," she hurried out while Draco got up and brushed himself off before using a spell on the soot. Ginny was back quickly. "What's happened? Is Hermione okay?"

"I don't know," he admitted and did not permit her to interrupt before he finished. "I was sent a letter today that Hermione needed to be taken to the hospital here in town when the baby was due and then she would be taken care of by people who, by the writer's logic, were meant to be taking care of her. I think they meant friends, or family, or something. Ity was Weasley, he sis it. WAMF did it."

Ginny folded her arms, "I hope you're not suggesting that we have her."

He was exasperated, "No! I am saying that there is a chance that after the child is born that you _might_ have her, she could be brought to you. Ron might hand her off to someone else temporarily while WAMF continues to fight. Obviously no one suspects and new mother to fight, especially when they went to all this care to obtain her and the child in the first place."

Ginny looked grave, "Why did you leave her?!"

"Because if I didn't they said they would kill both the child and me. I wasn't about to let that happen!"

"Harry isn't here, he is at the Ministry," Ginny's brow furrowing and her obvious distress taking over. She looked as if her mind was racing, those brown eyes darting as if she was trying to think of what the possibilities were. "Our only chance is to find her and take her then."

"They'll just come back for her," Draco reminded her.

"Yes, but we will be prepared, and we will put her in hiding."


	14. Hospital Visit

_**Thank you reviewers, followers, and everyone else! I am so sorry for the extremely long delay, I hope to complete this fairly soon and I wanted to once again say how much I appreciate your support! :) I will hopefully start updating more frequently although the term is near for me. Hope you liked the last chapter, here is the next! More soon! **_

Brilliant plan. Draco rolled his eyes. "But that's the thing!" He emphasized, trying to hold back an explosion of anger. "She is there now, gone, missing, absent, Merlin only knows what the hell happened to her by now!"

Ginny glared, "You are not helping make this any better, especially after leaving!" She viciously retaliated.

He scowled, "I already told you-"

Ginny held up her hands, "Fine, fine," obviously hoping for a truce, at least temporarily. She sat down heavily on the couch, her small but obviously bloated belly not giving her much discomfort when it came to moving around. "I can't apparate or travel by floo and Harry is gone, I can't summon him unless it is by owl, and this time of night, he tends to be at his busiest. I think it is best if we drive back over to the hospital and see what we can find out."

"Ginny, I cam here to warn you, not drag you along with me. I can do this much faster and better without you around!"

She looked outrageously offended and got up too quickly, wincing a little while Draco turned away from her, ready to apparate out. He groaned. "What is it with you women? I don't understand."

"Listen, let me come. She is my best friend. I may be of no benefit, but I can't just stay here and wait for the possibility of something to happen come along." As if it suddenly popped into her head like a speech bubble, she recognized how she could be useful, how Draco couldn't hope to manage without her. She stepped toward him and smiled, "Besides, out of the two of us, even if Harry gets involved, no one knows Ron better than I do."

...

Ginny got into the car as if it was nothing new to her, quite to Draco's surprise. "You are familiar with cars?" He ignited the engine. "My father had two, one of which he managed to enchant so it could fly. The other he just gave to Harry who later taught him how to operate it. Unsuccessfully, after the first test drive, it wads impaled."

"I didn't expect a life story," Draco groaned.

Ginny looked at him curiously, red hair draping like red silky thread over her slender shoulder, her bright brown eyes were tinged with wonder. "Why do you still hate me so much?"

He scoffed. "I never hated _you_. I hated your kind."

"My kind? 'Blood-traitors', you mean," she surmised.

"Well, that but mostly just because you are- were... a Weasley. Well you're still a Weasley in blood, aren't you. That doesn't change with marriage."

"So because my brother is being a prat, you think it is okay to treat me with snark and annoyance? Look, I don't think I was too harsh back there. I am trying to make an effort..."

"I know," he admitted but was still looking putrid, as if just looking at her was painful. He managed to turn his steel grey eyes to her, look her up and down and then let them move back to focusing on the road ahead of him. His face was twisted with something like an internal pain. "I just can't afford to have Potter kill me right now. We know his success rate is quite exceptional."

"Why would he kill you? You are helping, he likes-"

"Because I have bad luck with pregnant women!"

Ginny laughed, "Oh come on, you aren't going to lose me too, I'll be fine." She wasn't sure if she should be flattered, but noticed how serous his expression and tone was and looked at him very seriously. She was silent for a spell before he spoke softly, "It's been a living hell ever since I began dealing with Hermione and that shit," spite in his voice, potentially the 'shit' was Ron. "I have only made things worse and caused her pain and I am sure I should have stayed out of the way, had I done so, something would have worked out and everything would have been fine."

Ginny shook her head wisely, "No, Draco. She would be left alone, potentially in a condition that could cause horrible mental, physical, and emotional turmoil. I highly doubt she would have stayed and waited forever for Ron and who's to say he was ever planning to return? I think he only did so because of you, because he knew and he found out. I wouldn't believe everything- if anything, that boy says right now."

He seemed to have not heard her, murmuring to himself, "I stayed out of the way during the war and here I am; fine, successful, well..."

"She brought something into your life that you don't want to lose. If she hadn't, you would have given up by now. After all," she sat back comfortably, fingers twirling in her hair, "all they want is for you to let this go, let her go, and then they will not bother you again."

...

They stood in front of the hospital. Everything was slower, less chaotic... "Are you sure this is where we should start? Maybe they have already taken her elsewhere."

"No, it has only been a half hour since I left her, no way she would be out of labor and gone that fast. She has to still be here." He led the way through the emergency room doors, the ones he should have entered before. As if some spell had been cast on the place, everything was quiet, completely settled and halted in time. No one was around except for a receptionist; typing rapidly on a keyboard. Something Draco, nor Ginny, had ever seen before. Scarcely did either of them enter the muggle world and when they did, it was never this up-close and personal.

He scowled at the instrument, Ginny and himself exchanging glances. What next? Ginny ran a hand through her hair while Draco stepped up to the counter. "Um, ma'am, we are uh..."

She stopped typing, looked up at him, from him to Ginny. "Obstetrician?"

"Huh?"

She nodded her head, "Your wife. The emergency room is not where you want to be, go to the fourth floor, down that hall is where the room's are."

He looked back at Ginny who urged him not to comment and passed the desk following the receptionists directions. They found a lift and stepped inside, their aim to reach the fourth floor. It stopped at floor second and several people boarded. Draco and Ginny were squished in the back. He waited impatiently whilst the others passengers settled in the small space. He watched them enter with nonchalant, apathetic glances until he noticed a face. That man...

He jostled Ginny who shot him an annoyed look and he pointed silently, discreetly at the man in a nurse's scrubs. He was the same man who had taken Hermione away not an hour ago. Ginny was confused but Draco gave her a look. The fourth floor they had reached and Ginny was about to step off but Draco stopped her. "Wait," he breathed. She did, watched. A few people pushed themselves out but the nurse stayed. As a few others boarded Ginny turned around, her back to the door, and spoke quietly so only Draco could hear, "Why are we not getting out?"

"We are following him, I think he is a member. He took her originally, away, in the wheelchair," he gestured for her to turn around and they both collected themselves, prepared to get off on the sixth floor. No. Eighth? No, he stayed. Draco looked curiously at the panel, there was a couple cozen buttons and it was not hard to figure out that each button lit up and followed by the 'ding' was the floor they had arrived on. Since each button was labeled by a number, he was able to determine how many floors there were. Twenty.

He groaned and waited as they came to a few more floors before reaching floor eleven. The nurse exited the lift and after a few others did so, Draco and Ginny pursued them and played as casually as possible while they walked calmly down the now moderately busy corridor in comparison to that of the dead-silent emergency wing.

The walls were the same, people were less rushed though and it appeared that they were on a floor of mostly hospital staff. Only a few people in common clothing were walking around. Draco was not deterred by these things and nearly left Ginny behind while he pursued the nurse. She grabbed his hand so as to not lose him and they proceeded down the hall. "Why so fast?"

"I don't want to lose him again," he replied. "I think he is going to where Hermione is kept. Obviously they wouldn't keep her in the obstetrician wing, right? That's far too obvious." Ginny silently agreed.

They turned a corner, wound around a sharp turn and say lines and lines of doors. A few people were walking here and there, but now they were all dressed in uniform. "Look," Ginny motioned to a sign on the wall; 'hospital personnel only'.

"If we go any farther, we will get caught. We need to disguise ourselves."

"Right," he agreed. They stood in place for a moment, trying to think of what to do when Ginny pulled away from him and hurried over to a trolley standing lonely in a seemingly empty hallway perpendicular to the open they could not yet enter. Atop it, were neatly folded uniforms for various members of staff. Ginny grabbed what she could easily access then she and Draco slipped into a dark room, changing silently. They could hear some odd rasping noise, as if a machine was sucking the air out of something. Ginny could scarcely see what she was doing, even though there was a window that shed some natural light into the darkness. She fumbled with the uniform she had chosen, noticed it was some kind of long nurse dress, a clinical nurse uniform of some sort. It was too tight. Her clothes would have to come off. "Turn around," she whispered. "What?"

"I have to take my other clothes off, this dress won't fit if I don't have my clothes off first."

"It's dark, I can't see you anyway," he retorted.

"I can see you well enough, now you're all dressed so just turn around," she demanded. He did so, letting her struggle with the dress. "Want help?"

"No, I am just fine, thank you," she breathed. "Okay."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "It looks a little tight still."

"I know, but normal enough?"

"Sure."

She nodded and they slipped out the door and went down the forbidden hall. "Great, so we can go down here now, but we don't know where the hell he went off to."

"Nevertheless, this is better than what we were doing before, now we look like employees and wherever we go, we won;t look so suspicious. I take it you didn't manage to see a name tag?"

"No," he replied sourly. "I guess we just... go." They followed the corridor a ways when Ginny determined it would be best if they peeked in the rooms. It did not take long to conclude that this was not their best idea; too many rooms, too much suspicion.

"They come in packs, like they did when I was in the emergency room the first time, our best bet is to await another swarm, strange behavior, etc."

"But we are not on the right floor, technically."

"Yes, but this is probably where she is."

"What if that nurse is legitimate? What if he just came up here to retrieve something?"

"He is not legitimate."

"That doesn't answer whether or not Hermione is up here, even if you are so sure."

Draco rolled his eyes, it was the first time in his life that he wished he had Harry Potter with him. "Okay, just... follow my lead."

Ginny sighed but did as she was told. "Excuse me, sir, but where is your identification?"

Draco's heart was in his mouth, He knew this man was talking to him, approaching the couple from the left. He was obviously a doctor based on his attire and age. "It is mandatory that you have it on your lapel at all times."

Draco looked at Ginny who too received a look from Mr. Jenkins, as his name tag read. "Where is yours, miss?"

"We uh, we are both new hires," Ginny flushed, "We haven't received our... identification yet." Draco was silent and watched as the man looked at her peculiarly. "Under what authorization are you working?"

"Um... well, we are here because we noticed a patient who was admitted earlier tonight is..." she looked at Draco, "We think she is missing."

"Missing?" Jenkins looked at her dubiously, "What is your name?"

"Um, Merla Mason," she forced out. Having no idea where she had collected that name. So Draco's clearly panicked mind didn't have to think she did it for him, "This is Carl Draving. We work in the Obstetrician Unit and we are looking for a female patient admitted by a nurse earlier this evening in the emergency room who is no longer where she is... or never was actually... basically she isn't in the unit. She was in labor, sir. We are trying to find her."

"What is her name?" He went to a large desk nestled in the alcove between the three branched corridor and spoke to someone while Ginny spoke, "Hermione."

He spoke a few moments more to a couple of doctors, a nurse rushed off and the lady at the desk nodded, taping away. "I see. Physical description?"

"Golden brown hair, curly. Brown eyes, pale, scared, thin? Aside from the belly, obviously."

"We have no record of her having come in, is Hermione the surname?"

"What? Oh, no it's Weasley... or Granger."

"You don't know which?"

"Well we were told both," Draco finally spoke. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you are quite aware that we have thousands and thousands of patients in this hospital and that no certainty of a last name is unhelpful."

"You just asked for a physical description," Draco scowled, "How us that helpful, then?"

"Dr- Carl," Ginny quickly corrected and turned to Jenkins, "Please look under both." He sighed, "Go over there and see about your forms. I'll come to you in a moment." He pointed at the counter a ways down where a few people were in line. They obeyed, hopeful, scared, minds rapidly trying to procure possibilities, formulate a plan...

A few moments later, the received the news; 'no record has been found.'


End file.
